Let Us Dream
by MunchyLevelShenanigans
Summary: Alfred keeps having a reoccurring dream where someone keeps catching him while he falls. He has no idea who it is, but then again, does he really care? He just wanted to keep falling in the first place.
1. Lets Dream of the End

Hiya folks! I came up with a new story a while ago and decided to finally show it to the world! I worked extra hard on it and I hope you enjoy it. Special thanks goes out to my beta Curlscat for correcting my awful grammar. Thanks a bunch Kat!

* * *

><p>Let Us Dream<p>

Plot: America keeps having a reoccurring dream where someone keeps catching him while he falls. He has no idea who it is, but does he really even care? He just wanted to keep falling in the first place.

Genre: Angst / Drama / Romance

Ratting: T

Warning: Contemplation of suicide, cursing, threatening people with an axe.

Note: The time line takes place from the end of February to the beginning of September of this year.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:<strong> Let me Dream of the End

**Summary:** America has the same dream again, where he just wants to meet an end, but it never comes. Plus, it's hard to argue with an axe through your door, as Alfred comes to learn

* * *

><p>It all started with this dream.<p>

When I open my eyes, all I can see is an eternity of black. I can't tell what's up or down, but I do know that I am falling. The wind that seems to be coming from nowhere, it whistles past my ears as my body plunges through the coal colored sea. I don't know when it will stop; all I know is that the ground will come soon.

And I am fine with that.

My mind does not wander to the inevitable doom of my body finally hitting the pavement; of all my bones breaking once I collide with the ground. I am not afraid of the consequences that will befall my organs that will disintegrate into a pile of mush as I dive faster and faster. I hold no regret for whatever made me pull this stunt in the first place (a reason I just can't remember). I feel no guilt for what will happen to my land and its people, nor do I care of how my family and friends will act when they hear of my tragic end. I am utterly content with my decision, and nothing will make me question my final resolution.

Until a set of arms wrap around me, bringing me close to a warm chest.

This intruder causes me to doubt my actions the instant I feel their head against the back of mine. I do not see them, for they are behind me, but then again, I do not wish to. I know who it is, though I do not at the same time. My mind wracks at the mere thought of someone trying to stop my descent towards my ultimate freedom. Their hold tightens as I sigh, frustration clearly heard in my breathy voice.

I reach a hand up and lightly touch an arm that's trying with all its might to not release me into the darkness.

"Why?" I ask "Why do you try and stop me? Please, just let me end this… Let me go…"

They never answer me. I give them so much time to give me an answer… I pray with the last remaining hope I have that they will answer me and tell me words I long to hear (and yet I don't know what these words may be). I feel that God mocks me.

They never speak a word.

My hope dies.

"I said… Let. Me. Go!" with the last shred of anger my body can give, I shove this intruder away. They release their grip, and I continue to fall. I close my eyes tightly, afraid to look the failed savior in the eyes. The only thing I regret, fear, and feel any guilt for.

I continue to fall, not knowing where the ground is, but I pray and pray that it will come soon. Again, God mocks me when I am at my worst.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+

Alfred awoke as he fell from the hotel bed. His head collided with the dresser that stood neatly by the mattress. A yelp erupted from his lungs.

"Ow…" he mumbled. The blonde rubbed the slowly forming lump, while he decided to just stare at the ceiling for a while. The off whiteness of the roof somehow comforted him, and was a likeable contrast to the inky sea that was in his dreams.

_That dream again… I should really figure out what the hell it means._ He continued to rub at his sore head as he finally stood. Taking his glasses, Alfred glanced at the alarm clock on the small table. Panic set in when the flashing red lights read out the time as, _You're Fucking Late!_

Alfred raced into the bathroom, taking a showing in record time. He quickly patted himself dry with a towel before throwing it aside as he ran to his suitcase, not caring about the fact that he was naked (he was in his own hotel room, who cared?). Throwing clothes over his shoulder, not interested at the moment where they would land, trying to find the matching dress pants for the jacket. Once all was said (more like loud cursing that could be heard five doors in either direction) and done, Alfred rushed out of his hotel room with his briefcase, going to the meeting that should have started 5 minutes ago.

He neared the double cherry wood doors, feigning confidence and preparation. His stomach, which was knotting itself at that moment, spoke otherwise. He couldn't afford to be late to another meeting, and yet here he was, late… he hoped that the others were too busy arguing to notice the American slipping in. If they weren't then he'd throw a chair and see if a riot happened, then sneak in. Of course he was hoping for the former (though the latter did sound a lot more fun).

Grabbing the handle, he opened the door slightly and took a small peek. After a moment of processing, he finally accepted what he saw. Nothing. There was no one in the room at all -or what part of the room he could see. America nudged the door all the way open as he took a step in. The long table that came into his view had no papers on it and the seats placed in neatly at the edges were empty. He stopped momentarily to scratch his head, trying to gather where exactly everyone was.

"I see you didn't get the message that the meeting was canceled." A deep German accent startled the young nation. He whirled around and faced the man in the doorway. He stood straight and commanding. Alfred, though at first he really didn't want to see _him_ of all people, still smiled.

"Hey. Germany, I guess I didn't." He laughed meekly as he rubbed the lump on the back of his head. Ludwig didn't smile back at him; instead he kept a rather calm, nonchalant expression. He crossed his arms and leaned on the door's frame.

"You should keep you phone on then." A small twitch caused the happy-go-lucky American to falter in his smile. He did have his phone on, but chose to leave it on silent because a certain Prussian wouldn't stop Tweeting in the ungodly ours of the morning. It was also one of the reasons that made him break the snooze button -he'd have to pay for that later- on his alarm clock, causing him to oversleep.

"W-well I guess I should then, huh?" He laughed, but it seemed more mechanical than usual. "I'll just go back to my room then and get some breakfast." He started to walk past the German, still holding up that smile everyone knew so well.

"Are you all right, America?" Ludwig's sudden question seemed like a snowball getting thrown in your face in the middle of July. It wasn't the fact that the German may have seen past his masking demeanor that had caused him to mentally spit take. It was the fact that it was _Germany_ –of all people- who was asking such a thing to _him. _He paused in mid step before looking back. He gave the cerulean-eyed German a confused look, but that was more or less forced.

"Yeah, why?"

"… No reason." The pause showed signs of doubt, but Alfred really just didn't care. The other nation probably thought that Alfred was going through Hamburger withdraw or something. That thought alone pissed off the American more than he had realized. He just wanted to go to bed and sleep the day away. Alfred smiled again, and turned back towards his room, giving a small wave to Ludwig behind him. He frowned while he walked the rest of the way back to his bed.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

Gilbert and Matthias had been trying for a good hour to coax the boy out of his room, to no avail. They tried everything, from bribes to begging. Even annoying the crap out of Alfred didn't get him to come out of the damned hotel room.

"Come on Alfie boy! Get your ass out of there!" Gilbert continuously banged on the wooded door, successfully disturbing not only its occupant, but the other guests as well.

"_Ja!_ Gilbo's normal friends all ditched him, so it's up to us to show him an awesome time!" Matthias laughed. Gilbert stopped his hammering long enough to glare at the Dane.

"Dude, I wasn't ditched. They said they had other things to do, plus I don't hang with you guys enough, so I decided to grace you with my awesome presence." He placed a hand on his chest to emphasize himself. Matthias simply laughed.

"Oh yeah, your _awesome presence_ is really what I needed to get my day going."

"You bet your ass it is."

As the duo continued their argument, Alfred held the overstuffed pillow to his face, trying to block out the noise. Normally the young American would be out the door, dragging his companions to the nearest bar at the first mention of liquor. However, today he just didn't feel up to it.

He'd felt a headache coming on since the morning, which seemed to be prolonging its intended ache, driving the poor nation insane. Plus the added dose of not getting enough sleep, coupled with the pain in his joints normally felt in people deprived of sleep, wasn't helping him either. He just wanted to go to sleep, but no! He wasn't allowed that comfort!

Alfred swore that his dream had to be the cause of his recent foul mood. It had been going on for a few weeks now, and he tried to calculate its meaning over and over again, but it didn't seem to make any sense at all. Like for one thing, why in the world was he content with dying! He was freaking America! He could never die! Then there was that other guy… or gal… whatever! They came out of nowhere and tried to save him, but they were falling too! How is that saving someone! That's more like double suicide!

_AAAHHHHGGGG! _Alfred began to mentally curse. He was frustrated beyond belief. He needed to figure out what the hell was going on with him so he could just go back to being normal… Alfred's mind unconsciously drifted back to his normal life for a moment. Almost like a whisper passing by, he quietly questioned if his so called _normal _life was any better or even worth going back to.

He wasn't able to ponder on the thought for much longer, for an axe (more specifically a _battle _axe) sunk into the room's door, splintering the wood as it was ripped from its hinges.

"Okay, _ven_, time to get up!" A surprisingly cheery voice called from the hallway. Alfred dared to look at Matthias, who at the moment looked more like one of his mythical demons than a person. Gilbert was behind the devil man, snickering like a school boy.

"Oh, hey guys! How's it going?" Alfred mock saluted the two as a bead of sweat trickled down his temple. The duo at the door shared a glance at each other before smirking delightfully. They charged into the room without a second thought, grabbing their victim—friend, technically— by his arms and proceeded to drag him to the nearest bar. Alfred thrashed against them, but it was no use, really. So the blonde let his feet drag against the hallway carpet, hoping by some miracle that it would rescue him from his captors.

_Man, this is so un-hero like…_

* * *

><p>Yay! First chapter finished! I want to thank everyone for reading the story so far, and for any reviews and favs. They really cheer me up guys. XDD<p>

The next chapter will be up soon I swear. The story will hopefully be uploaded every week or so. However, if not, then please try to understand. Thank you!

**Translations:**

Ja= Yes/Yeah {Danish}

_Ven_ = Friend {Danish}


	2. Lets Dream of God & Drunken Matadors

Hello everyone! Here is the second chapter! I'm glad that the first one got such a good response. Thank you so much for the favs, reviews, and alerts. I seriously love them!

On a side note here, I have to say that I seriously love to write Gilbert. I mean he's so random at talking and moving that I often get lost in all of what he does. He's just that awesome to write. XD I have to do more fanfiction with him in it.

I hope you enjoy this chapter, and don't throw rocks at me.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2:<strong> Let Me Dream of Gods and Drunken Matadors

**Summary:** Alfred gets drunk and nearly gets himself killed. Good thing someone was there to save him.

**Warning: **Swearing, Drinking, Drunkenness, and a dash of FLUFF~

* * *

><p>The bar was full of other nations, wishing to have a little more fun on their sudden, rare day off. With the meeting canceled, most of the other countries took the opportunity to relax and possibly go shopping in the respected nation they were having the meeting in. However, most of them thought it best to get as wasted as possible so that they could have an excuse to miss the next day's meeting.<p>

Alfred had done that just as much as any other nation did, considering the fact that he wasn't allowed to drink in his own country. However, today was an exception to the norm. He was feeling miserable (because of a dream, mind you) and he honestly had no energy to even lift up a glass at the moment. Yet here he was being dragged by his so-called friends into said bar.

"Sit here, Alfred." Gilbert flung the spectacled nation into a booth, while Matthias ordered a couple of beers.

"Guys, for the last time, I really just want to go to bed." The American repeated for the umpteenth time sense his kidnapping.

"Listen man, you're sounding a lot like your pompous older brother. Here, take a _bier_…" Gilbert paused to grab one of the bottles Matthias has carrying, "And loosen up." He slid the glass container across the table and handed it to Alfred, who was busy burying his face into crossed arms. Matthias barked out a laugh at the Prussian's realization that the American was actually trying to sleep.

The Dane grabbed the younger blonde's hair and yanked it up, while Gilbert popped open the cap and shoved the bottle into Alfred's mouth. The American choked a bit as the amber liquid nearly drowned him, but successfully slipped down into his stomach. He flinched away and swiped the bottle out of the albino's hands.

"The fuck's your problem!" Alfred shouted angrily at the duo. They simply laughed.

"Cool it man! We just wanted you to relax." Matthias snickered, trying to control his laughter.

"I was relaxing until you two came slamming into my door!" Alfred retorted. He was not amused at the situation he was facing.

"Seriously, you really are sounding like that ass brother of yours. You can relax and have a little fun at the same time, you know." Gilbert patted the younger nation on the back, chuckling his signature laugh. Mathias nodded and took a swig of his drink. Dark blue eyes looked at the cool bottle in his hands, contemplating whether it was a good idea or not. Finally, he gave in when the red eyed nation next to him poked him in the cheek, saying something about him being a party pooper.

.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Alfred could have sworn he had left his room key under that booth as he looked around for it. His vision was failing him as the bar began to spin in circles. Damn. He was never going to get drunk with these guys again. They completely abandoned him, or were they right next him? He couldn't tell anymore. He really let himself go this time.

As the young American stumbled across the wooden floor of the upstairs portion of the bar, he could distinctly remember throwing it across the patio, while trying to matador the dastardly bull Spain, who just so happened to find time and come to the bar. Gilbert said that Antonio was a liar and a ditcher; if that was even a word –Arthur would know-. That round of insults turned into a drunken brawl between Antonio and Gilbert, who just so happened to involve Matthias and Alfred.

God, that was a nightmare! All the young nation could do was play matador and spin in circles with a red jacket he stole from Matthias, 'til he finally puked off the side of the building. That little stunt earned him a few glares from a couple on the street who narrowly missed it. Finally, a few other nations got involved and it turned into a giant joke afterwards, with everyone laughing at each other. All accept the little blonde nation who just stood off to the side, feeling a lot sicker.

Alfred landed on his knees as he tried to find the missing room key under one of the elaborate couches the bar had. He really didn't want to go to that poor woman at the front desk and ask for another in a drunken stupor. That would be totally embarrassing. As he stood back up, examining a random credit card he had found for a second before tossing it, he vaguely wondered if he had dropped it when he had puked.

He tumbled towards the small wall that fenced the patio, smacking into the ledge as if he were on roller skates. He glanced at the ridge itself, but didn't see the key. Alfred began to lean over it, hoping to spot his key in some bushes somewhere. As he viewed the sidewalk below, he didn't notice that he was leaning too far over the ledge. He began to lose his balance, tipping further.

By the time he did notice, it was too late to straighten himself out, and he was slipping off the side of the building. He suddenly wondered if it was his dream finally coming true. A large hand abruptly grabbed the back of his shirt and yanked him back over to safety. However, his savior stumbled backwards once Alfred had hit their chest, causing the pair to fall to the hardwood flooring.

As the young nation sat on the ground, he noticed a pair of arms wrapped around him. They were just as warm as the chest he was leaning against. He touched the other's arm lightly, aware that this all could be part of his dream, only it was a new twist on things. Still he felt that it was perhaps best to stick to the original script.

"Let me go!" He wretched himself free and stood quickly, turning towards the person who saved him. His eyes were closed, though. Alfred, in all honesty, despite his drunkenness, really didn't want to face the person when he was at his lowest. However, he stumbled onto the coach he was looking under a few minutes ago. His head was spinning out of control. He felt sick and tired, and dizzy.

He felt a hand on his head, brushing his hair through their fingers. He heard a distinct voice as they hushed the young nation.

"It's all right… you just need some sleep." Oh God, Yes! Sleep! Whoever this guy was, he deserved a medal of honor, post haste! Alfred finally opened his eyes, not caring how he looked or who the man that said those wonderful words was. He caught sight of a familiar pair of half-lidded cerulean eyes staring down at him.

"L-Ludwig?" Alfred dismissed the formalities he normally used around the German. The guy saved him from getting his head split open. Hell, who cares about formalities! He grabbed the pale hand that was brushing through his hair and held it for a moment, earning a bright blush from the Germanic nation sitting on the nearby coffee table.

"W-what are you… screw it!" He suddenly kissed Ludwig's hand. "You are my god now!" Alfred thought nothing more of anything, and closed his eyes to drift to sleep. He left Ludwig, red as a tomato, with a practically unconscious nation.

Ludwig snatched his hand back and continued to stare at Alfred's already sleeping form. He was blushing badly, but he could always say that it was from the alcohol when he had to drag the poor boy back to his hotel room. He sighed in frustration. He had come here to look for his brother—speaking of which, he heard him tumbling up the stairs—and to make sure he was all right before he had to take him back to the hotel. When he had asked around, he was led to the upstairs patio/roof. There was no one there save Alfred, who was leaning towards his death off the ledge. Ludwig intervened, thankfully, and saved the fat ass's life.

_I guess America's more grateful than I thought_…Ludwig thought as he flustered. His brother suddenly launched through the door leading to the staircase and burst into song. Soon Antonio and Matthias joined in as they climbed up the stairs as well. Ludwig sighed again before trying to hush the loud trio.

"Hey, little West! Howsit goin'?" Gilbert slurred once he stopped singing. Ludwig brought his hand to his forehead, obviously annoyed by his brother's drunken state. The other two nations continued to sing, however, causing the German to become frustrated.

"Gilbert! Please be quiet!" Ludwig flushed and covered his mouth, realizing mistake he had made by raising his own voice in the process of telling everyone to shut up. It was embarrassing, to say the least. He quickly took a glance at the sleeping Alfred, sighing in relief when he found that the other blonde was still snoozing. Gilbert snickered at his younger brother.

"Ok West, we'll be quiet, but ya –hic- havta take little Alfie here... back t' his room." The Prussian swerved a little from side to side, digging into his pocket. A light pink blush tinted his cheeks as he stuck out his tongue. He finally found what he was looking for and shoved it into Ludwig's hands. "Here, it's his room key… but he don't need it, 'cause the Dane totally broke the door with his axe."

Ludwig stared at his brother, deadpan, for a moment, giving him a frown. He sighed for the ninth time that night. "Fine, but please be back before dawn this time. I cannot afford to call the police and then find you stuck in a tree again." Gilbert shook his hand in a shooing motion and pouted.

"You worry too much, _bruder_. I'll be fine! –hic-"

"I still don't believe you…"

"Psshh! Jus' get goin'!" Gilbert started to push Ludwig towards Alfred, and finally rejoined his friends. Ludwig sighed again and slowly hoisted Alfred over his shoulder. The German nation noted how light Alfred was. It was more of a small surprise considering all the junk he ate, but it still worried Ludwig.

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

As Ludwig neared Alfred's hotel room, he finally decided that he should try to believe his brother once in a while.

The door was indeed ripped from its hinges by what appeared to have been an axe (as if Denmark would leave his precious weapon behind). Germany sighed as he turned around, not wanting to even bother with the hotel staff that gathered around the room, investigating what had happened. Instead, he brought the sleeping American to his room. He did have an extra bed set up just in case a certain Italian thought it was necessary to barge into his room and sleep in his bed again.

Placing Alfred onto the spare cot in the bedroom, Ludwig walked to his suitcase, pulled out some nightwear, and went to the bathroom to change.

Alfred began to stir a little when the phone in his pocket rang. Growing annoyed by the constant vibration, he quickly got up and dug into his pocket, taking out the small piece of technology. Tapping at it a few times, he finally got the thing to silence. He smiled tiredly and threw the phone as hard as he could against the wall across the room. However, Ludwig stepped out of the bathroom, now fully changed, and his head was a mere three centimeters away from the disintegrated mess that was the cell phone.

He quickly glanced back to Alfred, who still had a content smile on his face. The American suddenly fell back onto the mattress and went to sleep. Ludwig stared at the pile of dust that was Alfred's iPhone and sighed. Picking up the scattered pieces and placing them on the small counter that made up the small makeshift kitchen, Ludwig deduced that Alfred must not only be drunk, but overly sleep deprived. No wonder he kissed his hand and called him a god. He was practically hallucinating or something.

The German walked over to the other blonde nation and tucked him in, pausing for a moment to stare at the back of his hand. A blush spread across his cheeks before he went to his own bed and fell asleep for the night.

* * *

><p>Alright folks that it 'till next Monday {hopefully}. Again, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Also, I know this may sound unethical, but I would really appreciate more reviews. I don;t know why, but I just like getting them, and I want to get a lot for this story to see if things are going well for this one! This is like my first multi-chapter story that I had actually finished, and I would really like to know if I'm... well... doing it right.<p>

Thanks ^^

I would also like to thank Curlscat for editing my story. You are awesome Kat, I love you!

**Translations**:

_Bier_ = Beer {German}

_Bruder_ = Brother {German}


	3. Lets Dream of a Drunken Night

Hiya folks!

I decided to release chapter 3 a bit early, only because my beta Kat got it back to me in record time! Plus I want to give her as much time so she at least has a chance to read this other story I sent her.

I'm really glad that the story is getting good vibes. You have no idea how happy it makes me. XD However I fail you all because this chapter is shorter then the others. It's one of those obligatory chapters you have to have, but it's still too long to merge it with other chapters. XD

I must say though, the dream is really repetitive. So it may get a little boring. Sorry ^^;

I would also like to take the opportunity to thank all my fans for reading this story and my beta who puts up with me on a daily basis, Thanks Kat!

BTW I hate how FanFiction has a limit to the number of characters we can use in the chapter title. I have to reedit some of them so they can fit! Sorry about that.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3:<strong> Let Me Dream of Stories from a Drunken Night

**Summary:** The dream's failed savior finally reveals themselves, and Alfred wakes up in a different room with a door still intact.

**Warning:** Innuendos, Anger Issues, and Cursing

* * *

><p>Here I am again.<p>

That dream I keep having, I'm having it again. How redundant… I need to stop. _When I open my eyes, all I can see is an eternity of black._ I keep floating in this inky darkness… no, I'm not floating, that's right, I fall; I fall and fall to what? No end? No ground? What the hell is this? What is wrong with me! Why am I so content with my own death? SOMEONE ANSWER ME!

No one will…

I feel a familiar pair of arms wrap around me.

_They cause me to doubt everything_… Why! _I know who it is even though I don't at the same time_… Who are you! _My mind wracks at the mere thought of someone trying to stop my descent towards my ultimate freedom…_ Why do you stop me? Why am I trying to die? WHY!

_There is a tightening in their hold as I sigh, frustration clearly heard in my breathy voice._

"_Why?"_ After all my anger, I can only say this in a whisper, a shaky breath, only a hint of annoyance in my voice. _"Why do you try and stop me?"_ Why? Please just tell me what I want to hear. I _need_ to know, please…_"Please, just let me end this… Let me go…" _Don't! I want to know!

I feel as if my body won't respond to a thing I want it to do. I am just a spirit, watching from afar, entertained by the trivial occurrences in a mortal's life. _They never answer me._ Please, oh please… just answer me…

_They never speak a word._

I now feel as if every ounce of emotion dies within me.

"I said… let me go…" I barley whisper the command. How strange… I shove the intruder away, just as I've done before. I close my eyes, dreading to see the person who had failed to save me. Why didn't you speak? Why? Why?

I feel a rage well within me. I have always mistaken this feeling as regret or gilt, but no. It is anger, anger for the person who failed me. Anger for the person who dared attempted to rescue me and not even speak a word, a voice I simply wanted to hear. It was all that could have saved me, but they never gave me that!

I snapped my eyes open. I want them to look me in the eyes and see that they failed me in so many ways. I want them be eaten alive by the gilt. I want them to regret. I want them to…

Ludwig?

Why does he look so sad…?

Why is his mouth open…?

Why is it open and _nothing's_ coming out?

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Alfred snapped his eyes open, staring into the ceiling above; thanking every deity there was for the fact that it was white. Then cursed them just as quickly when a sudden and painful ache crashed through his eyes and into his head. He groaned slightly before turning on his side and covering his head with his blanket.

_Oh God make the pain stop!_ He mentally cried. Alfred began to wonder just how much he had had to drink last night. He swore he was going to make those two pay so bad! But not before making sure that Matthias paid for the goddamned door he hacked into firewood! Suddenly, he felt a weight sink down on the mattress. Alfred shot up, quickly regretting it as his head immediately protested against the movement. A pale hand shot out and placed itself against Alfred's chest, keeping him steady.

"Hold on, you shouldn't move too quickly." A thick accent rumbled out. Alfred rubbed his eyes before finally looking up.

"Lu- uhh, G-Germany? What are you doing in my hotel room?" He stuttered out. Why did he almost refer to the German by his human alias? God he needed a drink, and not the alcoholic kind either.

"Uhh this is my hotel room. Your door was ripped off by a… Viking."

_Oh. My. God. I slept with him, didn't I? He's wearing his pajamas, so maybe… _The German blushed and scratched the back of his head, as Alfred suddenly had his "revelation".

"The room was obviously not any good anymore, so… I brought you here."

_I so slept with him… I WILL KILL MATTHIAS AND GILBERT! THOSE DAMN SONOVABITCHES! _Alfred began to twitch slightly, and the pain in his head began to numb as his anger rose. Now, he had no problem with the German per se, but he wasn't all too keen on having drunken sex.

Ludwig stared at the shaking American. He decided to simply hand him the water and aspirin he got out.

"Uhh… America?"

"Yes?" Alfred was smiling, but the words came out through his teeth, making them sound more threatening than intended.

"Here." The cerulean-eyed nation gave Alfred the small pills and a glass of water. "Take these; they will make your headache more bearable." Alfred stopped his fuming long enough to take the medication. He started to feel a little better than before.

"Thanks, Germany."

"_Es ist kein Problem._" Ludwig rose from the bed, which the American suddenly noticed was more like a makeshift cot, and began gathering some clothes. "I had your luggage brought here."

_Wow. One night and he's already starting to get clingy… who'd-a thought… _Alfred took another sip from the glass.

"The door to your room has to be repaired, and there are no other rooms available at the moment, so you are sort of… stuck with me for the time being. I apologize for the inconvenience." Ludwig stopped shuffling for a moment, as he pulled a dress shirt out.

"So you were just gonna dump me off after our _night of passion_?" Alfred chuckled at the small joke he made.

"What?" The German's head whipped around to look at Alfred, who had stopped laughing. His face was a red as one of the Spaniard's tomatoes.

"… Uhhh… I was kidding?" A bead of sweat dripped off his head. _Oh shit, I assumed again, didn't I?_ "Uhh look, maybe you can explain to me what happened last night. I was so wasted; I can't remember a damned thing." The blonde explained, smiling meekly at his temporary host.

"Oh, I see." Ludwig paused to collect his thoughts. It took a good 5 minutes before he was ready to answer. Alfred smiled a bit when the German actually began to blush a little. He did find it strangely adorable, considering it was _Germany_ who was blushing. A rare sight for him.

"I was out looking for Gilbert. After I called France, he said that he went to hang out with you and Denmark at the closest bar." Alfred twitched slightly at the memory of being dragged out if his room and having a bottle of beer shoved down his throat. "I went to the bar, and I found you about to fall off the ledge of the building's upstairs patio. I was able to grab you before you fell. However, after grabbing you, you said 'Let me go' then pushed me away."

Alfred blinked at him. This dream of his was seriously fucking with his mind. "You fell onto a couch and passed out." Ludwig had a tint of pink running across his cheeks as he finished. He made sure to leave out the part where Alfred kissed his hand and said he was a god. The other nation thought for a moment, mentally sighing in relief at the good news that he did not sleep with anybody. However, the thought that his dream had suddenly became slightly real did worry him a little.

"Gilbert came along and handed me your room key. I tried to get you back to your room, but with the door gone and the hotel staff all around, trying to figure out what happened, I really didn't have the energy to deal with the mess Matthias and my _bruder_ made. So I took you back to my room. I hope that was alright with you."

"Y-yeah, it's all good!" Alfred smiled childishly. "I guess I'll need to pay for that door Matthias's axe destroyed." Alfred pouted at the thought of having to pay for something someone else wrecked. It had to be karma finally catching up to him for all the troublesome years he'd given Arthur. Ludwig chuckled slightly and smiled as he pulled out a pair of dress pants.

"Listen, the meeting today is also canceled, it turned out a few more nations got a little drunker then they should have. Feliciano, Kiku, and I are going out for breakfast, you may join us if you'd like." The German grabbed his clothes and carried them on his arm, while he held his shoes with his hand.

Alfred glanced down at the half-empty glass of water, trying to hide his slightly shocked expression. Not many people that weren't his family or close friends were willing to invite him out. "Naw, I think I'll stay here for a while. Ya know, let my headache calm down." _It's probably for the best, anyway. _He quickly thought.

"Very well." Ludwig began to leave the bedroom. Alfred continued to stare at the glass 'til he finally remembered something.

"Hey, Germany?" He called out.

"_Ja_?" Ludwig stopped and looked back at the American sill in the bed.

"Thanks."

The blue-eyed nation had to blink for a moment before he smiled warmly with a small sigh. "You're Welcome, America." With that, he walked out of sight down the hall. Alfred continued to look down at the glass of water, pausing for a moment before taking another sip and staring at the ceiling. A dark blush rose from his cheeks as he finally remembered the man in his dreams was right down the hall.

_I seriously need to figure out what's wrong with my head…_

* * *

><p>Oh boy! Things have suddenly gotten exciting! :o No not really. XD However we now know for sure that Ludwig is the one that is saving little Alfred in his dreams... or at least attempts to. I know the story is a little... err... really predictable, and I'm so sorry for that ;n;<p>

I'll make sure not to let that happen again... sorry, again ;n;

**Translations:**

_Es ist kein Problem. = _It is not a problem {German}

_Bruder_ = Brother {German}

_Ja_ = Yes {German}


	4. Lets Dream of Rain & Falling Trees

Ok Chapter four ladies and gentlemen! Yeah! As always I'd like to thank my Beta CurlsCat for editing this chapter in record time! You're the best! I would also like to thank all the reviews and favs and alerts. You guys are the greatest.

This chapter is slightly longer due to that last one being a complete filler. So I hope this one makes up for it! Yay! Also I don't know if I should inform people of this, but I'll do it anyway, I've seen stories were Tony says "Puu~" at the end of the sentences, I'm not sure if it's canon or not, but I added it to this story. K? Alright...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4:<strong> Let Me Dream of Rain and Falling Trees

**Summary:** A sudden storm turns dangerous while the G8 are at Alfred's house. Ludwig also performs a heroic stunt.

**Warning:** Swearing, Tony, and a bunch of other stuff...

* * *

><p>Alfred ran his hands through his hair for the umpteenth time that afternoon. God, he really needed to stop thinking so hard. He paused at the slight bruised lump on the back of his head.<p>

_Where the fuck did I get this from?_ He paused from doing his yard work. The sun was shining down and lit his backyard beautifully. All the pretty flowers were in bloom and the trees were thick with leaves and new little branches. All in all, Alfred was quite content with his yard, but there were always a few things to deal with on a daily basis, plus tonight he was having company over and he wanted to grill.

Tony, his outer space housemate, walked onto the wooded patio, raising a brow at the American not doing any work. "Did you stare at the sun to long again? Puu~"

"Aw, shut up, Tony!" Alfred went back to his chore of digging out weeds in his flowerbeds. He wanted to make sure that things were nice tonight. The G8 meeting was being held in his nation this time, and while some of the world leaders were discussing a few things, so would the respective countries. However, they had to discuss issues in a different location to keep their identities a secret. Alfred had decided that it would be nice to have some of them over for an after-meeting dinner.

He wanted things to be just right, but as he began to work, he started to think about the last world meeting that took place about a month ago. He had unintentionally roomed with Ludwig, which proved to be a little awkward, but nice nonetheless. The awkwardness was not just his doing either. The Germanic nation was also being just as gauche around him as he was. However Alfred's discomfort was because of a dream.

And speaking of dreams, his had taken a whole new twist! Now every time he had it, he would open his eyes right as he was falling, and see Ludwig there. He would look like he was reaching out towards the American, trying to desperately scream something, but there would be absolutely no sound coming out. Whatever Ludwig was trying to get out, something was preventing him from doing so. Alfred also began to wonder why Ludwig was even in his dream to begin with. He had already assumed that it was the Germanic nation the whole time that would come out of nowhere and grab him.

Alfred wanted to know why he was there, but that was just another question added onto a pile. There were a lot of questions that dealt with his dream, and so far only a small handful had been answered.

_I should seriously see a shrink about this… _Alfred thought after he dug out what appeared to be the last weed. He threw the bag of pesky plants away, and looked up at the sky. In the distance, an accumulation of grey swirled in the air. Alfred adjusted his glasses as he stared at the cloud formation.

"Crap, hope that's not rain…" He said to no one in particular. He kicked his boots before entering his house, praying that it wouldn't rain. _Well, at least I did all the yard work._

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Thick, heavy water droplets pelted the outside of the window. Alfred frowned at his luck. The swirling mass he saw before disappeared into an even bigger one that was hidden somewhere behind a large group of trees, bringing Alfred a false sense of security. He sighed at the thought of not being able to grill and show off this year's hard work in his yard. A pat on his shoulder brought him back to reality.

"Don't worry Al, maybe next time we'll get to see your garden." A timid and quiet voice tried to sooth the upset nation.

"It's ok Matt; it's not your fault. What're ya gonna do, huh?" Alfred went to sit on the couch next to Tony, vaguely pondering on the large amount of setbacks he was having in his life. The Canadian sat his polar bear down and took a seat next to his brother. Matthew looked at his brother with a small amount of worry. Alfred had been acting a bit strange lately, but being the timid guy the Canadian was, he hadn't really asked about it.

Some of the other nations were sitting around chatting quietly, or watching the news. Everyone piled into Alfred's house after the meeting, due to the sudden heavy rain. It was nice to have everyone here and all, but honestly, where else could they go? The hotel the others were staying at had a power outage, and then their second generator failed. They'd had to choose between a dark dank hotel with no power or staying in a warm house that was owned by an annoying American.

Alfred's heart sank a little when he remembered why everyone was here. He looked around the room, glancing at each of the other nation's faces. Some looked like that they didn't want to be here. He understood, but god, did he hate to admit it.

"Are you sure it's all right for everyone to stay here tonight? I mean, we can always go back to the hotel. We'd hate to be a burden on you, Alfred." Alfred turned his head and caught the sight of a familiar Englishman.

"In this weather? What're ya crazy, Arthur? Of course you can stay here." Alfred interjected. He gave his older brother a bright smile before getting up. "Listen, I'll go make us some dinner. You stay here and relax for a while with the others." Alfred laughed before heading into the kitchen. Arthur took a seat on the couch and joined the others in watching the news.

Arthur heard sighs erupt around the room as the news began to spout more and more about the storm that wasn't going to stop till the morning.

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Alfred placed a few more chucks of carrot into the stew he was preparing. The smell of broth and cooked roast flooded the house with its delicious aroma. All in all, the American was a little proud of himself at his culinary achievement. Francis had popped in on a couple of occasions, trying to see what the American was cooking, but Matthew successfully shooed him out every time.

_Take that Francis! I can cook better than Arthur! _He thought delightfully as he stirred in more seasoning. He brought a spoonful of broth up to his lips and blew on the boiling water to try to cool it. As he began to taste his soup, a loud crashing sound emerged from outside, causing most of the houses inhabitants to drop what they were doing.

"What was that?" Matthew called out. The Canadian jumped up from his seat as he heard the destructive sound echo outside. Ivan poked his head into the kitchen this time.

"I do not know, but it sounds bad, da?" Matthew looked at Alfred as he raced out of the kitchen moments after, pulling on his hoodie and grabbed his boots.

"It was probably a tree, puu. Don't get you panties in a bunch." Tony commented as he tried to flip through the channels that actually did get a signal. _Damn, stupid Earthling satellite TV._

Other nations began to chat again as they tried to deduct what could have happened. "It may be too dangerous to venture outside." Kiku informed.

"Si, but what if it knocked something out, like a power cable!" Feliciano began to panic again as he gripped Ludwig's arm for dear life. The other tried to shoo him away as he was trying to do some paper work.

"It came from outside. Tony's right, it might've been a tree branch or something. But just to be safe, I'll go check it out." The young American sat on his couch and began tying his shoes. "You guys stay here. Mattie, can you watch the stew? I'll be right back."

"But Al, the storm's getting worse! It'd be too dangerous to go outside, even if it was just a few steps." Matthew quietly protested. Kiku jumped in and agreed with the Canadian. Alfred rose from the couch and proceeded towards the front door.

"I'll be fine, just watch our dinner so it doesn't burn." The blonde gave his brother a warm smile before pulling the hood over his head and going out into the storm.

"Idiot… puu~"

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

The wind and rain rushed past his body as Alfred slowly made his way towards what appeared to be a fallen branch down the isolated road leading towards his house. Alfred kept a firm hand on his hood, making sure it wouldn't blow off. His glasses were getting wet, but he could still see with them. The rain was icy cold, strange for springtime. Alfred shivered before he trudged on.

Once he finally reached his intended target, he gasped at the realization that it wasn't branch that had fallen, but an entire tree!

"You have _got_ to be _shitting_ me!" Alfred looked at the tall oak tree that had fallen across the road. He pulled his sleeves up to try and see if he could lift it off the pavement. He was a nation, after all, he had more strength than a normal human being, but it failed him today.

_Damn this economy!_ He cursed as he huffed from exhaustion. He'd have to call the town to get the damn thing cleared, now. He brooded to himself, trying to remember what town he was in this time around. He had way too many houses, spread across way too many states. It was a good thing that there was another road he could take.

Alfred clutched his hood as the wind suddenly picked up, bombarding him with more cold rain. He swore under his breath when the wind finally died down. His arms felt numb, as he didn't have enough time to pull his sleeves down. He clutched himself to try to warm his body. As he murmured to himself, trying to remember what number to call, he failed to notice the snapping sound that had been right above his head.

Suddenly Alfred was tackled to the ground a few feet away from a sudden crash of a rather large branch. As he hit the ground stomach up, he smacked his head against the asphalt.

"F-fuck!" He yelped. He tried to move his arm and rub the second lump that was forming on the back of his head, but he came to realize that he was pinned on the ground. He opened his eyes to see a similar set of piercing blue looking down at him, full of concern and worry.

"G-Germany?" Alfred stuttered out, blinking rapidly at the rain continued to pelt their bodies.

"Are you all right?" Ludwig knew it was a dumb question to ask, but he had to make sure. Alfred shuffled as Ludwig got up and knelt down beside him. He glanced at the large branch that fell right where he was standing not a minute before. With wide eyes, he muttered a reply.

"Y-yeah… I think so." As he tried to get up, he hissed as his elbows touched the road beneath him. Ludwig pulled him up, seeing the sudden expression of pain etch across the American's face. Alfred glanced at his elbows and sighed frustratingly at himself. He'd forgotten the pull down his sleeves again, now his elbows were scratched up and bleeding profusely.

Ludwig abruptly but gently took one of Alfred's arms and examined the small wound. "We should get back to your house." He muttered. Alfred blushed slightly at the sudden contact. He looked at the ground, finding the asphalt to be unexpectedly interesting at the moment.

"Y-yeah…"Alfred agreed. Ludwig let his arm free and began to walk hastily down the road. Alfred looked up after a moment, a hundred questions running through his head, but the wind picked up again, whipping past his body, effectively stopping him from asking any. He noticed that Ludwig had stopped momentarily and was looking back at him, a tint of pink across his cheeks. Alfred stood there a moment longer and simply stared at the other nation. He then began to catch up with the German quickly, silently walking beside him back to his home.

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, _OW!_" Alfred hissed as Ludwig applied some alcoholic pads to his elbows.

"Stop being a child."

"It still hurts!" The young American whined. Ludwig placed the cotton swab into the trash once he deemed that the scraps were disinfected. He rummaged through the first aid kit, while Alfred sat on a stool in the kitchen. Matthew was stirring the stew, adding his own spices to the dish. Francis was beside the Canadian, still trying to see what was in the soup.

"I'm surprised you didn't get crushed, Al." Matthew commented quietly. He was in shock when Alfred came back with Ludwig, both soaked to the bone and his brother bleeding. Arthur, of course, demanded an explanation, while Italy fussed over the dripping Ludwig. After a few moments of scurrying around, loud screaming, and forgetting people's names (or more or less a single person), all the nations finally settled in.

Alfred and Ludwig were in some new clothes–Ludwig admitted that Alfred's clothes were a bit small but warm nonetheless- andFrancis saved the soup that had gone unattended for a short while. Tony had disappeared from the scene after the two blonde nations came back, commenting that everyone was an idiot –Romano of course, disagreeing with a few words that even put a sailor to shame.

"By the way, did I thank you for that?" Alfred commented, completely blowing off his brother.

"_Nien_." Ludwig replied as he placed a bandage on the other nation's elbow. He felt a few set of eyes on him while he did so, but brushed it off quickly.

"Well, thank you." The young American smiled brightly. Matthew sighed and shook his head at his brother. Francis giggled and muttered something about _le amour_, before being promptly hit upside the head by a random object, courtesy of Arthur. Matthew then took notice that the meat in the stew had finally cooked well enough and turned the heat off.

"Soup's on." Matthew called out, though his voice wasn't that audible. Alfred repeated the Canadian, but a little louder, and the kitchen was soon filled with other nations. Alfred hopped down from the stool to grab a bowl. Ludwig trailing after him, having failed to place the other band aid on him properly.

"America, hold still." He commanded sternly. Alfred stopped for a moment before meekly apologizing, his hand behind his head, rubbing the newly re-formed lump on his skull. After the band-aid was in place, Alfred grabbed the biggest bowl of stew he could get before Arthur reprimanded him, and reminded the American that there were other–equally hungry—people in the house. The nations took their seats, some sitting at the kitchen table, while others sat in the living room.

"So Germany, what were you doing outside, anyway? I thought I said for everybody to stay inside?" The blue-eyed nation commented. Ludwig stopped just before he could take another spoonful of stew and glanced at Alfred. He paused for a moment, choosing his words.

"When the storm started to pick up again, I became concerned for everyone's safety… The power had flicked on and off a little, causing everyone to panic a bit." He paused again, but had a small blush on his face. Francis and Italy nodded in agreement, while Arthur scoffed. "After finding that everyone was alright, I realized that you weren't here. I asked your _bruder_ where you had gone. When he said you went outside, I immediately went to see if things were alright… upon Canada's request of course!" Ludwig seemed to sputter out the last part, which earned him an all too knowing chuckle from Francis, who he proceeded to glare daggers at, but for what reason he didn't know.

"You went outside to find me in _this_ weather?" Alfred found himself repeating.

"_Ja_…" The German replied sternly before continuing again. "Everyone had said that you went to go investigate a crash and pointed down towards the road you ran off in. I went down the road and found you about to be crushed by a branch."

"Oh. I didn't hear you coming behind me." Alfred realized. "No wonder I thought you were some sorta angel that came down to save me." He laughed. Ludwig simply blushed at having been referred to as an angel; though it wasn't the first time he was commented as such, surprisingly. "Thanks again, by the way."

"You're welcome… and thank you for the soup." Ludwig took the waiting spoonful into his mouth and swallowed the delicious broth down. It was very good to say the least, though the taste soon dissipated as he felt a certain Englishmen mentally boring holes in his head.

"No problem, man." Alfred smiled delightfully.

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

As the night dragged on, it became apparent that no one was going to be able to make it back to the hotel. The town nearby had called for a flood watch, as Alfred picked up a signal on his emergency radio. Most roads would be closed, including the ones that led to his house.

"Good thing I have plenty of spare bedrooms." The American commented. He turned the radio off and began guiding his guests to the other rooms. Each nation thanked the American for putting up with them, or made a joke about hamburgers for breakfast. Alfred led Ludwig to his last, trying to find another spare bedroom.

He was slightly glad that Romano demanded to have a room with his brother, though it was mostly because he didn't want the "potato bastard" sleeping in the same bed as Feliciano. Alfred didn't understand why he had been happy to hear that, but it didn't matter after he found Ludwig a room. Grabbing a spare blanket out of the hall closet, Alfred handed it to the cerulean-eyed nation, waiting patiently by his temporary bedroom door.

"This room doesn't have a closet, so I thought giving you an extra quilt would be better than you freezing." He laughed out. Ludwig smiled a little, but it faded quickly.

"America,… Are you all right." He asked. Like Alfred's twin, Ludwig knew something was off with the American, but unlike Matthew, he wasn't too afraid to ask.

Alfred looked back at the German and turned around to face him. "Yeah, why?"

"I was…" He took a pause, not sure how to answer the other. "Y-you just seem different lately. Like…"

"Like I just found out that everyone hates me?" Alfred suddenly blurted out. Ludwig's eye widened at the other's statement. However, Alfred just kept a small smile on his face, as if it didn't affect him at all. "Technically no, I found out a long time ago, but honestly…" He paused, trying to find the right words. "I just stopped feeling anything about it."

Ludwig looked at him questioningly. His cerulean eyes blinking, trying to hide the discomfort he felt for the way the other said 'stopped feeling anything.' Alfred smiled warmly at him, ignoring the questions that Ludwig's expression was so desperately asking.

"Good night Ludwig."

"… Good night Alfred."

* * *

><p>Well that's it for chapter four, next chapter is more or less another filler that looks at Germany's point of view. It's short, but hopefully good. XD Again thanks for the reviews, favs, and alerts!<p>

**Translations:**

_Bruder_ = Brother {_German_}

_Ja_ = Yes {_German_}


	5. Lets Dream of Saviors & Cheerleaders

Hey guys! Here's chapter five. It's a bit of a filler chapter again. I think this one and the next chapters are in Ludwig's perspectives. This is also the only dream sequence in the story that's in Ludwig's POV. Which I just realized now. lol

There is a reference to a video game that was _supposed _to have been released this April, but the company changed the date to TBA. Now I don't know when it'll be out, but as I was writing it, the release date was in April. The game it called, "Lollipop Chainsaw". It's a horror video game featuring a Cheerleader who kills zombies with a chainsaw. I want it so bad! Plus she isn't some slut either, she has a disembodied head for a boyfriend, he speaks too apparently.

I hope you enjoy this chapter~

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5:<strong> Let Me Dream of Failed Saviors and Chainsaw Wielding Cheerleaders

**Summary:** It's the same dream again, but this time it's not Alfred who's dreaming it, and Ludwig figures out that something is wrong with him.

**Warning:** Swearing and Questionable Video Game Tastes

* * *

><p>It all started with this one single dream.<p>

My dreams are usually plagued by darkness, as if to mock my past. I fall head first to a doom that is inevitably coming, but I do nothing to stop it. I cannot forget the feeling of regret and pain, but I don't mind. I never mind. I cannot say why I am content. Perhaps it was just my time and God wished to show me my sins, or maybe I could no longer take my suffering, whatever it may have been. Either way I fall through the darkness, waiting for my end. However, the eternal sea of blackness hinted at something new tonight. Perhaps I am not waiting for an end.

I no longer am falling.

I wish to live.

I wish for another to live as well.

I see him fall; fall faster than I have ever gone. He would have surely hit the invisible ground soon, but I do not want such a thing to befall this man. I want to save him and show him that there is more to this living hell many called life. I wish desperately that I can be the one to show him. I reach out to him, trying to stop his fall.

I am successful…

Or so I think.

As I wrap my arms around him, pulling him to the safety of my chest, I suddenly realize who it is. I do not know whether my arms tighten around him because I know this man, or if it was involuntary; instinct. The darkness around us is suffocating, I can't seem to breathe. It is a smoke, a smoke that wishes to tear the air right from my lungs and chock me. I cannot utter a word, afraid of what I might say.

He lightly touches my arm. A feeling of pins and needles shoots through my limb. I cannot be sure if this contact was friendly or reserved. He sighs, the clear hint of frustration ringing clearly in my ears.

It worries me.

I tighten my hold, not wanting to ever let go.

"Why?" He finally speaks. His voice calm and collected. Something that is rare for this person to do. It has a sound of familiarity to it, as if he expected me to do such a thing. "Why do you try and stop me? Please, just let me end this… Let me go…"

I cannot do such a thing. It is complete audacity to even request such a thing to me. I will not let you go. I open my mouth to voice my answer, but nothing comes out. A slight feeling of panic begins to build as I repeat the action. I cannot speak, my voice stolen from me by the smoke that is desperately trying to chock me. I yell, I scream, but I cannot speak. I have no voice.

He gives me so much time to answer. Why can't I speak to you! Please Lord, let me speak to him, let me have my voice! Let me save him, let me save this one man!

I feel as if God mocks me when I am at my worst.

"I said… let me go…" His voice is barely above a whisper. It is different, but still I can feel it. All his emotions are gone. It is as if he has died right in my arms. So much is gone; all of what made this man himself is gone.

And I am the one to cause it.

He pushes me away, my grip no longer strong. I try to reach for him as he falls into the dark. He will close his eyes. He will never see my distress, how much I am trying to scream his name. How much I try to tell him words I know he wants to hear. He will never look at me. He wishes to plague my being with guilt and regret. I deserve it. All of it is my fault.

I cry out franticly, no voice is heard, but I see his eyes open. They begin to show his anger, his hatred towards me. I try to scream again. I try to call for him as the darkness engulfs him. Suddenly, his eyes lock with mine. He is looking with his dark blue eyes in shock. Did he not know it was me?

I scream for him again, but still my voice fails me.

All that he will see is my distress, my sadness, my guilt, my regret.

Pray that he understands as I mouth out his name that I know he will not hear.

"Alfred!"

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

A tired German walked down his steps, rubbing his hand through his hair. After successfully getting a warm cup of coffee without a certain Prussian to dump as much sugar as he possible could into the concoction, just to spite him, Ludwig grabbed the morning paper and began to skim through it. His mind wandered elsewhere as he read an article about recent gas prices actually going down.

He thought of the dream he had been having for a while now. It was always the same. He'd be in the dark 'til he saw Alfred. Then he'd try to save him, but when the Germanic nation tried to speak, he found that he had no voice, dooming the American in his arms as he pushed the cerulean eyed nation away.

However, his dream became a little different. Normally Alfred would keep his eyes closed as he fell, but now, every time he had this dream, they would open. His dark blue eyes would stare at him in shock. It was strange. It was if Alfred wasn't expecting it to be Ludwig standing behind him, or be saving him from his inevitable end.

Ludwig also wondered what exactly he wanted to tell the American. Every time his brain tried to remember the words he so desperately wanted to say, he just couldn't remember a single thing. It was as if his mind knew, but refused to tell him, which was a conundrum in itself.

"_West!_ Come on! You said we could go visit Alfred's!" Gilbert slumped onto the table, arms stretched out as he grabbed and shook his younger brother across the table.

"I never made such a promise." Ludwig muttered as he took another sip of his coffee.

"Well… who cares! Alfred got a totally kick ass new video game and I so want to play it… I mean try it out to see if it's up to my awesome standards." Gilbert proclaimed as he sat up.

"You pretty much just repeated yourself, _bruder_."

"Does it look like I care? Let's go!"

"Why do you even need me there? You can go on your own can't you?" Ludwig set his paper down to lecture his older brother.

"_Nien_, not since you pretty much banned me from using your credit card. I can't get anything with this." Gilbert complained as he held up a thin piece of plastic. Ludwig snatched it away quickly.

"How the hell did you get this?"

"I have my ways… So are you going to come or not?" The Prussian smirked as his brother sighed. He knew if he simply bought the plane ticket for his brother he wouldn't be able to get back, though that sounded like a good thing. But leaving Gilbert alone with the young American for prolonged periods of time was never a good idea.

A good example would be Alfred's revolutionary war…

"Fine…" Ludwig grudgingly accepted. Gilbert flung his arms in the air and cheered happily. He ran up the stairs to get changed, while Ludwig followed to do the same.

He kept cursing in his head as they both made their way towards the airport. He really didn't want to see the American since he had been having these dreams, but recently things had changed. Ludwig actually felt an urge to check up on the blonde nation. The urge itself caused a mess of thoughts to stress out the German more than ever.

After Alfred left to go check out what had happened, Ludwig suddenly felt a strong yearning to go and make sure that the American was okay. However, it wasn't just for his physical well-being, it was for his emotional. He couldn't say why he felt that Alfred seemed different. Perhaps it was that comment that Alfred had given him a month back. He didn't care about anything anymore. It didn't seem right at all.

But he knew deep down that what Alfred had said had hurt himself. And Ludwig knew just by observing him. Like how his smile didn't gleam as bright, or how his laugh seemed just a bit more mechanical then it should have. It worried the German. It made him worry so much more than what he would have liked.

He had no idea why he was even compelled to go check up on Alfred at all. He wanted to make sure he was okay, that he wasn't in any sort of risky situation. Ludwig was so concerned for the American hundreds of miles away, that he wanted- no, _needed_ to see him.

That thought alone was something Ludwig didn't want to admit. Truth be told, he would admit that if he did accept that need to see Alfred, it would plague him with thoughts the German was afraid to think. What they could possibly be, even he didn't know.

All of this... this situation he found himself in, _scared_ him senselessly.

And he didn't even know why.

Ludwig glanced out towards the window of the jet aircraft. He quietly mused as his brother attempted to flirt with a flight attendant.

_Something is wrong with Alfred… and possibly me as well._

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Gilbert sat on the floor with said American, playing some game that Kiku had given Alfred. It had to do with some cheerleader killing zombies with a chainsaw. Ludwig pinched his brow while he sat on the couch. Tony sat beside him, drinking a soda as he watched the carnage unfold on the screen.

"Dude, what's that on her hip?" Gilbert asked as he watched Alfred perform a combo.

"It's her boyfriend…" Alfred answered after a minute.

"What? Are you serious?"

"Yeah! He's a disembodied head."

"… Awesome…"

Ludwig smacked his forehead as he watched the two play the game. Why he thought anything was even _right_ let alone _wrong_ with Alfred, was beyond his understanding.

* * *

><p><strong>Translations:<strong>

_Bruder_ = Brother {German}

_Nien = _No {German}


	6. Lets Dream of Ice Cream & Bruised Cheeks

Here's chapter 6, that means that means 3 more chapters to go! Yay! Anywho, this chapter is mostly in Ludwig's perspective. After this though there's a time skip and we blow past summer. XD I know, wth?

Either way I hope you enjoy this one. ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6:<strong> Let Me Dream of Melting Ice Cream and Bruising Cheeks

**Summary:** Ludwig has a few unusual sensations, while Alfred says what's on his mind in a warm environment.

**Warning: **Cursing, fighting, and some fluff... for once.

* * *

><p>He liked it.<p>

He actually liked it. The way Alfred looked at him. The way he'd touched him. He _liked_ it. Ludwig's face matched that of Lovino's prized tomatoes. He was panting as he leaned against the door. He had just been sitting on the couch, watching the two play a seriously messed up game, until Alfred had lost. His brother, apparently hitting him in the arm, caused Alfred to die and lose.

Gilbert automatically snatched the controller away from the shocked American, pressing the start button and beginning the level over again. Ludwig sighed when Alfred flew into a fit of fake tears and puffed cheeks. All and all he looked like a chipmunk that lost its food.

He did look adorable, that much Ludwig would only admit to himself. Suddenly, however, Alfred latched onto the German's waist and began to feign crying on the other's stomach.

"Your brother's a jerk!" the young American whined. Ludwig blushed, trying to keep himself composed.

"Alfred, get off me!"

"But you agree, right? Your brother is a cheater!" He looked up with teary eyes, pulling off a "kicked puppy" look. Ludwig lost it, to say the least.

He shot up quickly, his face practically glowing red, and ran towards his temporary bedroom for that night. He'd admit that he had a soft spot for cute things, but the way Alfred had looked at him was beyond just cute. It was downright torture to look at his face. It was obvious that the American had practiced such an expression 'til it was perfect!

Ludwig sat on his bed and sighed in frustration. Why was Alfred giving him all these different feelings? Most of them didn't even deal with anything romantic –like he would admit to such a thing. As he weaved a hand through his hair, his mind began processing a way to get back downstairs without seeming awkward. He knew he'd made a scene, he just knew it. Alfred was probably confused and wanted to ask him why he had done such a thing, his _bruder_ too.

He got up from his bed, feeling restless. God he needed a beer or at least something that would cool down his head. But before he could get one, he was startled by a knock at the door.

"C-come in." Ludwig brushed back his hair. The door opened slightly as Alfred popped his head in. Great, just what he needed.

"Hey man, uhhh…." Ludwig began to plead that Alfred wouldn't ask him anything.

"I-I wanted to apologize. Sorry If I made you feel uncomfortable. I mean I see Italy do it all the time, I'd thought it was ok. Sorry." Alfred meekly rubbed the back of his head as he stood in the door way, giving the German a small smile.

_He could smile through anything, couldn't he? _Ludwig grinned at the blonde nation. "It's alright; I was just… surprised is all."

"Ok, uhh… I'll be cooking dinner soon, so if you want to stay up here, I'll get you later."

"T-thank you. I might go downstairs in a little bit, though."

"O-ok." The awkward conversation ended as Alfred pulled the door close, apologizing again for his behavior. Ludwig sighed inwardly as he thanked every deity there was for putting the thought of "do not ask" into Alfred's head. He sat back down onto his bed, contemplating whether it was okay to travel to the living room once again.

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

"He's still playing that zombie game, isn't he?" Ludwig muttered as Alfred walked into the kitchen. The dark blue-eyed nation nodded before laughing.

"He's really good at it. I can't even mess him up."

Ludwig sighed. Gilbert had missed dinner, even. He was obsessed, now that was all he was going to write about on that damned blog of his. Alfred laughed again and took out a tub of ice cream from his freezer.

"You should just buy him the game." Alfred commented as he got some spoons and sat down. Ludwig thought of all the things that buying Gilbert such a game would cause. Sure, he'd have some piece in the house, but _Gott_, it would drive him mad having to sit there and watch that game 24/7.

Alfred laughed at Ludwig's distraught face. He suddenly picked up a spoon and handed it over to the German. Ludwig looked at it for a moment, silently asking why he'd been given it in the first place.

"For the ice cream."

"You're eating it right out of the tub?"

"Yep." At that, Alfred dug his spoon into the chocolate portion of the frozen dessert and placed it in his mouth. Ludwig shook his head, but still had to smile. He, too, reached into the bowl and scooped out a spoonful of ice cream.

As the two ate their dessert—or more like Alfred devoured it—the spectacled nation looked up as the German placed another spoonful in his mouth. His cheeks were tinted a rosy color. Ludwig didn't notice he was being stared at 'til the other spoke up.

"H-hey Ludwig?"

Ludwig stopped the spoon, which was a few inches away from his mouth, and looked at the American across from him. "Yes?"

"I-I … Have you had any weird dreams lately?" Alfred finally asked.

Ludwig stared at the nation with wide eyes. He felt his heart rate pick up for no reason, though Ludwig's logic dictated that there had to be one.

"W-well…" He mentally cursed his stuttering. "What do you mean by weird?" The light blonde nation asked, trying to dodge the question.

"Uhhh… I-I mean like… ya know, it's just weird… I don't know how to explain it." Alfred muttered.

Ludwig raised a brow, questioning the other. "Then why did you ask?"

"… I… I actually don't know…" Ludwig could sense that Alfred was leaving something out, but he couldn't question it any further. "Uh, you do realize that you've got ice cream running down your arm… right?"

Ludwig glanced at his arm and lo and behold, the ice cream that was in his spoon had slid off and was now traveling down the appendage. With a sigh, the German placed a hand –the one not covered in chocolate ice cream- on his forehead. Alfred began to laugh as he got up to grab a paper towel.

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Ludwig could only think of how cold it had gotten. His bedroom seemed warm and comfortable, but as he lay in the sheets, the temperature just kept dropping. After scrounging in the closet, and placing three__extra blankets on his bed, Ludwig still couldn't get warm. He thought that perhaps Alfred had lowered the temperature, seeing as how the spring months were getting warmer. Though his conscious told him that it was a nagging feeling that was causing him to be restless and therefore cold.

Ludwig didn't care which reason it was, he just wanted to be warm! He suddenly remembered the fireplace that Alfred had in the sitting room. There were already chunks of wood right by it. He could light a fire and sit by it long enough to warm himself up. Alfred would not mind at all,__as long as he put out the fire before he went to bed. Right?

Ludwig couldn't decide whether it was actually a good idea or not, but he was so damn cold, it was clouding his judgment. He finally slid himself off his bed, grabbing a blanket and wrapping it around his shoulders. Crawling down the staircase, he heard the distinct sound of cracking. The house was deathly quiet, save the recent sound and Ludwig's own breathing; therefore the noise was easily heard.

_What the…? No, it couldn't be. _He mentally chided himself, but as he neared the sitting room, the sound became more distinct and loader. It couldn't be anything else.

It was the sound of a fire.

Ludwig entered the room to find the lights were all out, like the rest of the house. The only source of luminosity was either coming from outside through the window –with aid from the moon-, and the light of the fireplace, its glow mingling with the blue hues of the dark house. He stepped inside slowly, not sure what he would meet.

_My bruder probably lit it; he's still playing that game, right?_ Ludwig glanced around 'til he spotted a very familiar cowlick sticking up from the couch, of which he stood behind. His heart raced for an unknown reason as he realized that it was Alfred who had lit it. He found himself speaking aloud without thinking.

"A-Alfred?"

The curl bobbed ever so slightly as Alfred answered the German nation. "Oh, hey Ludwig…" He sat up and turned to address the other nation. His hands held the back of the couch as he gazed up. Ludwig noted how childlike he looked. It was so innocent. "W-what are you doing up?" Ludwig's mind sputtered momentarily before he answered.

"I-I was cold. I came down to w-warm myself up with the fire place, but you…" He trailed off, cursing his stuttering. What was wrong with him?

"O-oh, I see… Well come and have a seat." Alfred offered. He turned himself around to sit properly on the furniture. Ludwig hesitated for a moment before he walked around the couch and took the seat farthest away from the American.

"T-thank you." He stuttered again. The fire's warmth barely touched him and he found himself unconsciously burrowing deeper into the warm blanket. The movement didn't go unnoticed by the American across from him. The spectacled nation scooted closer.

"Cold?" Alfred asked. Ludwig spun his head in shock, blushing deeply in embarrassment. Was he really that readable? Ludwig looked away and nodded, still just as flushed as before. He decided to gaze at the fire, pretending to be mesmerized at the flame instead of Alfred's face.

Alfred smiled and chuckled a bit before scooting closer to the other, his own blanket lightly scraping across the couch's surface. Ludwig felt the sudden shift just as the American had moved right up against his side. He turned to his right, and blushed again for the ninth time that day.

"We'll just be like penguins for a little bit, unless you're uncomfortable with it?" Alfred pouted as he teased the German beside him. Ludwig buried his face into his knees, sighing in frustration. Alfred simply laughed like he always did.

"W-why do you always smile…?" Ludwig mumbled into the blanket, Alfred however, heard the statement.

"What do you mean?" An innocent tone seemed to have been forced out to mislead the other, but it didn't seem to work.

Ludwig glanced up and gave a questioning, but somewhat upset look. As if he was being lied to and knew it. "Y-you smile even though that's not what you are feeling… why?" It was Alfred's turn to stare at his friend.

"I… I just do."

"That is not an answer."

"I don't care if it isn't." Ludwig blinked at the other nation, slightly taken back by the blunt remark. "Showing people what's on your mind through your face will just worry them. No one needs to worry about me. I'm America, there's no point in doing that. Besides, no one would really worry about me in the first place."

"I do!" Ludwig felt offended. That was the whole reason he brought up this silly topic in the first place. He was too worried about Alfred! How dare he tell him that what he felt right now wasn't concern. He might not know why he'd be worried over that hyperactive, burger loving, annoyingly frustrating American, but he was and _no one_ was going to tell him otherwise!

"Are you sure that's really concern? I mean, sure it could be that, but honestly, aren't I one of your most important allies outside the European Union? Of course you'd have some sort of worry, but is it really for me?" Alfred suddenly felt a pressure build in his cheek. He was flung from the couch and onto the ground before he knew it. He quickly brought a hand up and felt it as he glanced up at a fuming Ludwig who was standing up.

That was when Alfred realized that he had been punched in the face. Ludwig glared at him with what could only be described as passionate hate. He didn't say a word; instead the German grabbed his blanket off of the couch and marched out of the room before stomping up the stairs and slamming the door shut. He wasn't cold anymore.

Meanwhile, Alfred continued to lie on the floor and rub his slowly bruising cheek. He blinked at the doorway for a few more minutes before finally getting up and crawl back onto the couch to stare at the fire a bit more.

Alfred didn't understand why, but he felt a tinge of regret for saying such a thing, then again, why would Ludwig get so mad like that over what he said? Alfred decided that tonight just wasn't the night to go and muse on the subject. He just wanted to go to sleep.

However, Alfred became aware that perhaps he should have confronted Ludwig about the punching thing a bit sooner, because by the next morning, Ludwig was already gone when he woke up. Alfred could only admit to feeling a bit upset as Tony cooked breakfast for three -considering Ludwig left his brother here-. Perhaps it was because he didn't get a chance to confront Ludwig, or maybe it was as simple as not being able to say goodbye to the man. Either way, Alfred just poked his eggs before sliding the dish across the table, commenting -for the first time- about how he wasn't hungry.

He had some musing to do.

* * *

><p>Yelp there ya go. Three more chapters to go. BTW, Kat, I promise never ever to use the symbol for a number when it's under ten in my stories. Please don't eat me! ;n; It was a slip up I swear!<p>

**Translations:**

_Bruder = _Brother {German}

_Gott = _God {German}


	7. Lets Dream of Talks & Threatening Voices

Alright kiddies, here's chapter seven. I apologize about being a week late, however my usual beta-reader, Curlscat {_who I know outside the internet, and am very close to_}, is suffering a family crisis at the moment. It's becoming very stressful for her lately, and I thought it would be best if she took a break and at least get one responsibility off her shoulders 'till she's back on her feet.

So this chapter's spelling and grammar corrections are brought to you by, HanakoAnimeaddict. Thank you again! You're a life saver! She'll also be correcting the rest of the story. So please thank her.

I hope everyone likes this chapter, and doesn't try to kill be for my lateness! ;n;

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7:<strong> Let Me Dream of Helpful Talks and Threatening Voices

**Summary:** Alfred has a conversation with Kiku, while Ludwig has a very intimidating talk with Arthur.

**Warning:** Cursing, awkward talks, and more frustrating development

* * *

><p>How many months has it been? Alfred thought he had lost track, but after a good minute of recollecting, he finally had his answer. Eight months. He has had this dream every night for the past eight months. Over half a goddamn year…<p>

He needed to see a doctor about this _now!_

Alfred sat with his head in his hands at a small table outside a lovely garden somewhere in Japan. Kiku was hosting a world meeting this month, and had everyone stay at an exquisite hotel in Tokyo's Chiyoda district. The garden itself was such a soothing place with lots of trees and flowers; however, Alfred just couldn't relax. His mind continuously wandered back to that dream.

His dream changed slightly, now seeing Ludwig in it, but after that, it stayed the same. Deciphering its meaning was becoming a hassle. He didn't understand why Germany –of all people- was there _saving_ his ass. He didn't know why he pushed him away. It was all confusing and, at the same time, annoying.

"Are you feeling alright Alfred-san?" Alfred glanced up and met deep brown eyes.

"Oh, hey Kiku." He gestured his arm towards the seat across from him, "H-here, have a seat." Kiku bowed his head slightly with a warm smile and sat on the chair.

"So to reiterate my question, are you alright?" The dark haired man repeated.

"Y-yeah…" Alfred thought for a moment. This little dream of his was driving him up the wall. He needed to tell someone about this; otherwise he'd go insane! He decided that Kiku was probably the best person to confide in just as much as any shrink. "Actually… No I'm not." Alfred averted his eyes towards the table, finding it much more interesting at the moment.

"I see…" Kiku waited politely for the American to start speaking.

"I've been having this dream lately… a-and it's just really weird."

"Go on." The Japanese man waved his hand slightly, urging the young nation to continue. Alfred took a deep breath before going on for the next five minutes straight –without taking a breath- about his dream. Every detailed was spilled, even the part where Alfred admitted that for some reason he was OK with dying. He also went on to explain that he had no idea it was even Ludwig who was catching him until a month after he started having it. He told about how so much of it was confusing and driving him mad!

In the meantime, Kiku sat in his seat quietly, nodding when appropriate, saying nothing during Alfred's tirade. After the young nation finished, he folded his arms on the table and laid his head on them. Kiku smiled and patted Alfred's head.

"I can see why you would consider it weird." Kiku mused, "However, I can try and help you."

"You can?" Alfred's head shot up, eyes full of hope.

"_Hai_. Dreams are said to be gate ways to your inner thoughts. Your subconscious sometimes knows more about you, then… well you." As the Japanese nation continued, Alfred paid close attention. "Perhaps your mind is telling you something that you are just not hearing." Kiku looked at Alfred, giving him the command. Alfred looked to him with a confused look.

"W-what do you mean?" A visible twitch was seen under the Asian's eye, though he still kept a calm smile on his face.

"I am saying that _you_ need to really think about how you are feeling, to really think about what your dream is trying to tell you."

"But I have no idea what my dream is saying to me!"

"Think harder then. There are certain aspects to your dream I won't be able to help you with. What you are feeling during your dream, however, may be the key to helping you figure it out." Kiku looked to the American with a somewhat apologetic look. "If you want, you should try to talk to Ludwig-san about this. Perhaps he may be able to shed some light for you." Alfred fidgeted in his seat a little. Kiku raised a brow in question. "You got into a fight with Ludwig-san, didn't you?" Alfred twirled his thumbs before answering.

"I… may have said something that upset him more then I realized… and… he kinda… punched me in the face for it…" Alfred bit his lip and tried to keep his gaze away from the Asian. Kiku stared at the American for a while. "B-but I honestly don't know why he punched me! What I said couldn't have offended him in the least, but it somehow did, and I've been trying to think of what I did wrong for the better part of this summer!" Alfred added. Kiku sighed and rubbed a hand through his hair.

"Still, it might be in your best interest to try and talk to him. It might benefit you in more than one way." Kiku rose from his seat after a good minute of promising not to tell anyone, took a slight bow before leaving the American to his thoughts.

Alfred began to think of how awkward that would be. Just go up and talk to Ludwig about it? He tried that once before, but he chickened out of it. Then there was that whole "punching Alfred in the face" thing. How awkward would it be to talk to him? The answer was a lot. Alfred wasn't up to face that kind of gauche moment.

Perhaps he could just ask Arthur for help, he was good with these sorts of things. Then Alfred thought of how he would react to such a thing. Last time he showed any interest in a nation, the Englishmen went on a rampage and went right to Russia's house and…

_Did I just refer to Ludwig as someone I'm interested in…?_

The blonde quickly shook his head, dropping the matter. Perhaps he should just go the Arthur and talk to him anyway.

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Ludwig sat at the meeting table, doing the extra paperwork that had to get done. He stayed behind when the meeting had ended, hoping to get a little more peace and quiet. As he perused his paperwork, a thought lingered in his mind and began to distract him. He felt that Alfred's appearance today was a bit more… slouched. He was getting enough sleep, right? He momentarily placed the pen that was in his other hand down and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Why should he care? Obviously Alfred didn't need the others to care about him. He was America; no help for him. A pang of guilt ran through him as he recalled the night he punched him in the face. He should've apologized for that a while ago, but every time he had planned to, it became too awkward for him.

He blushed as he began to muse his time together with Alfred. He had begun to feel very strange around the American, and it was not only confusing, but downright embarrassing. Every time he'd lock eyes with Alfred's deep blue, dreamer eyes, he'd blush deeper than a school girl with a crush. He decided to try and avoid him for a while after his fifth failed attempt to apologize to the man. It had been a few months sense April, and he felt no calmer since that day.

Ludwig felt that having a quiet place to work would be best if he wanted to stay clear of the American during this meeting. However a rather loud nation appeared and ruined the quiet atmosphere.

"There you are Germany." Ludwig glanced up to see a familiar Englishmen walk in. The blonde shot him a quick glare before ignoring the other nation and going back to his paper work. He wanted some peace and quiet for 10 minutes, that's all he asks!

"Oh don't look at me like that you twat." The sudden rude outburst caused the German to snap his full attention to Arthur. An expression of offense made itself clear on Ludwig's features. He opened his mouth to retort, but he was quickly cut off. "Listen, I heard about your little dream you've been having." Again, the cerulean eyed nation's expression showed his feelings clearly, an action that was unlike him.

"Shocked, eh? I'm not surprised. I found out about it from your concerned friend Italy; heaven knows why he came to me about it." Ludwig gave him a confused look. He confided his dreams to no one, especially the one he had been having for the past six months. How did Italy find out?

"H-how…" Arthur sighed and sat down next to the other nation.

"Feliciano came to me today, after the meeting, saying that he was concerned about you. He asked me to see if anything was wrong. I guess he felt that I was a better shrink… Either way, he told me that for the past couple of months that you've been acting strange. He says when he sneaks into your room… I didn't ask why he did such a thing if you're wondering… he said he hears you mumbling in your sleep. He doesn't understand a word you're saying until you shoot out of the bed, panting like a dog and screaming Alfred's name." Arthur raised a brow as he finished his explanation.

Ludwig mentally cursed the fact that he was so comfortable with Feliciano sleeping in his bed that he completely forgets or ignores that he's there sometimes.

"So before I go and analyze that skull of yours, I would certainly like to know why you're dreaming about my little brother." The Brit gave off a friendly looking smile that was read as a dangerous omen to the German sitting next to him. Ludwig sighed, placing the papers he had slightly crumbled into his hand down.

"Fine… I give up!" Ludwig buried his head in his hands, no longer composing himself. "I have to tell someone or I will lose my mind!" His face was red from embarrassment, but he stopped caring. Arthur carefully listened to Ludwig explain that he had absolutely no idea why Alfred even turned up in his dreams. However, he clarified that it had been seeing the American falling.

"So let me get this straight, you see him in your dreams… trying to kill himself…" Arthur gave the German a confused look.

"Yes, but when I try to save him he pushes me away and he falls." Ludwig finished. The Englishmen beside him stared at him before slapping the other blonde in the back of the head.

"What The Hell, England!"

"Why don't you bloody dive after him?" It was Ludwig's turn to stare. In every instance of the dream he had every night for the past eight months, he had never once considered going after Alfred after he pushed him away. Perhaps he was still in shock that his voice was taken from him or that Alfred had even pushed him away that made him not think of falling after him.

"I-I never really…"

"I was joking… Straighten up you bloke." Arthur commented. The nation beside him looked at green emerald eyes with not only an embarrassed look, but one of annoyance. "Listen, I'm not a head doctor, but I can tell that this little escapade has messed with your brain. So I suggest talking to the git about this." Ludwig gave the Briton a dead pan look before opening his mouth to contradict the man.

"And how do you suppose I would bring up such a thing?" He let his cheek rest on the back of his knuckles. Arthur was about to answer him when he heard a very distinct voice erupt from the doorway.

"Hey, Artie! You in here?"

Ludwig froze. It seemed all the blood drained from his face as he glanced at the smirk Arthur adorned as the voice called out again. The German's eyes began to plead silently, begging the other nation to not do what he thought he was going to do. Arthur's smirk turned into a sincere smile, and for a moment, Ludwig thought he could rest easy. Oh, how he wish he could.

"Alfred, my boy!" The Englishmen quickly got up from his seat and turned to his former colony. "What can I do for you?" Ludwig winced as Arthur approached Alfred with open arms.

"Whoa! Who are you and what have you done with Arthur!" The Englishmen twitched slightly before dropping his façade and knocking Alfred in the back of the head.

"Can't I greet my little brother nicely every once in a while? Well if you're so insistent on being treated poorly, perhaps I'll do it more often."

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry, sheesh… Uhh hey, can I talk to you for a minute?" Alfred wiggled awkwardly as he asked his older brother for a favor. Arthur simply laughed.

"Oh sorry Alfred, but I have no time to spare; _however_, Ludwig, has plenty of time to talk. Isn't that right?" Arthur turned slightly to show the German about to leap from his seat. Alfred himself looked as his he had lost his flushed color as he gazed at Ludwig.

"_N-n-nien!_" The nation protested, but Arthur smiled and pushed the American into the room before heading out himself. He held on to the doors and left it partially open as he addressed the two a final time.

"Nonsense! You two have a nice little chat. Bye-bye!" He practically sang his farewell before slamming the doors closed.

Ludwig and Alfred stared awkwardly at each other as time continued to tick by. Ludwig tried to hide the blush that was slowly making itself known. The situation he found himself in reminded him of… What did Italy call it? He was caught between a rock and a hard place? Yeah, that was it. His mind seemed to break under the uncomfortable silence that surrounded the two nations. He needed to say something, anything. He needed to get out of this room now!

"Wanna grab a beer?" They surprised themselves as they answered each other simultaneously. Both blondes blushed a deep shade of red before nodding. Ludwig packed his papers before walking out the door beside the other nation. Both were thinking that this was going to be the most awkward conversation they've ever had and that beer might help them calm down and loosen up.

Neither knew how the night was going to end, and deep down, they were glad about that.

* * *

><p>Because that's obviously how men solve their problems, by drinking beer! I'm so creative! *shot* Alright so only two more chapters to go! Yay! Either way, I'd like to thank not only my two betas, Curlscat and HanakoAnimeaddict, but also to all of you for reading, reviewing, faving, and added this story to your alerts. You guys rock!<p>

Translations:

_Hai_ = Yes {Japanese}

_Nein_ = No {German}


	8. Lets Dream of Loneliness & Epiphanies

Alright, chapter eight! Whoa! I must admit, even though the tempo in this chapter (and the next) are really fast, I do like how they turned out in the end, specially France's little blurb. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Again I'd like to thank my Beta for correcting my work and helping me with grammar and the way I happen to word things. You're the best!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8:<strong> Let Me Dream of the Loneliness and Awaited Epiphanies

**Summary:** Alfred and Ludwig go have a few drink and get into an argument, and Francis comes to the rescue for the sake of love!

**Warning:** Cursing, Suicidal thoughts...again, and France.

* * *

><p>Coming to a bar might have been a slight mistake. It seemed that many nations wished to unwind themselves tonight. Each one with some sort of liquor in hand and chatting with their fellow countries. It was crowded, it was load, and it seemed to heighten your sense of smell. The young American glanced at the other blonde next to him, who seemed equally put off. Kiku had recommended the bar because it was the closest place from the hotel that served a variety of alcohol.<p>

The duo stood aside for a moment, quietly debating whether to take the transit back to the hotel. Finally they found themselves a small booth, placed remotely in a quiet corner. While they waited for their ordered drinks to arrive, Ludwig tried to scrounge up a descent conversation. Why his thoughts were so scrambled whenever he was with Alfred, he'd never know.

"H-how have you been lately?" Ludwig felt like slapping his own face. Alfred snapped his attention towards the German nation after staring at a bright neon sign.

"Huh? Oh, I-I've been great! I was able to watch a new horror film I really wanted to see. And I got an idea for what I want to be for Halloween… Uh… not a lot else has been going on, though." He shrugged as he gave a meek smile. Ludwig opened his mouth to reply, but the sound of glass hitting a wooden table alerted the two blondes—their drinks had arrived.

They began to take sips while they chatted at a more comfortable level. The glasses themselves quickly became emptier by the minute until the two ordered another round. The cups eventually piled up, yet the two never seemed to get drunk, much to the other bar patrons' amazement.

"I really mean it; don't ever give my _bruder_ your credit card. He'll memorize the pin number in 17 seconds." Ludwig advised his friend. Alfred just laughed at the ridiculous statement.

"R-really? 17 seconds?" The sentence was punctuated with bits of laughter and pants.

"Yes, I've counted." Another round of laughter burst from Alfred as he tried to control his hysterical fit. Ludwig chuckled after a moment, realizing how stupid it actually sounded. Though as he began to muse on his inner thoughts, he was suddenly reminded of something, and without thinking, he blurted it out.

"So what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" As the statement rolled out, Ludwig suddenly felt a bit nosy. Alfred had wanted to talk to Arthur, right? However Arthur had just shoved the young American straight towards Ludwig. It must have been a private matter if Alfred had wanted to talk to his brother. He opened his mouth to tell Alfred to just ignore what he said, but once again, he was interrupted.

Alfred stared at the German sitting across from him. His face was so flushed; it was even easy to point out in the dimly lit bar. He quickly retorted, much less caring how it sounded.

"I-I… It was just something I wanted to talk to Arthur about. It's got nothing to do with you, so no worries." He smiled but his eyes, though they were closed, still seemed to hold a tinge of sadness to them. Ludwig stared at the other blonde. His thought process had halted momentarily, not exactly sure on how to respond to Alfred. Though a sudden anger built up in him, and he was sure that it was because of the way Alfred had blurted out his answer.

However, Ludwig knew Alfred was being dishonest to himself. It was obvious that the American lied to his face by the simple way he carried it in his emotions. He wasn't sure if it was the liquor that was making him feel this way, or if the little voice in the back of his head that usually told him to, "Calm down; you're over thinking this" was on the fritz, but Ludwig felt like he had been slapped in the face. And soon, his anger could no longer be contained.

"Stop trying to hide it with that smile! I know you're lying to me! Just tell me!" Ludwig's blue eyes seemed to ice over, and send an intense wave of disappointment towards the other nation. Alfred winced as he gazed at the German, but he quickly recovered and stood his ground even under the intense glare. He gulped down more beer before returning Ludwig's glower with his own scowl.

"I s-said it was nothing! Just drop it already, man." Alfred stopped looking at the other nation and glanced at the table's scratched top. "Christ, you're worse them me when it comes to poking into other people's business." He muttered quietly, but Ludwig could still hear it.

"Excuse me?" The cerulean eyed nation continued to stare angrily towards the American, his sneer making his offended stance known.

Alfred sputtered at realizing that Ludwig had heard him. He quickly turned to look at him once again and apologize, but was cut off.

"Fine! If you believe that I am interfering in your personal life, then I'll take my leave." The German scooped up his jacket he had taken off hours ago and headed towards the door. He thanked every deity there was for the crowded bar. It seemed to have muted their argument and therefore go unnoticed.

"W-wait, Ludwig!" Alfred reached out, but Ludwig had already surfed through the populated bar. He slumped back down into the booth, looking into the crowd. He then glanced back at his half empty glass. He grabbed the handle and took another large gulp, sighing as he brought the beer back down to the table. The blonde leaned onto his elbow and rested his cheek in his palm. Staring at nothing in particular, he sighed again but in frustration and self-loathing.

_Way to go, Jones… you just lost another friend._

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

I open my eyes and the darkness is there to greet me.

I am falling so fast now, faster than I can remember. I am caught in a dream that I wish would stop, but it never does, and it never will. I want to scream in frustration, but I can't; all that was in me seems to have dissipated into nothing.

I wait for a pair of familiar arms to wrap around my pathetic frame. I know why I fall, I have no one, and I am all alone. No one is there, waiting for me, and if they are, it is simply to linger for my inevitable fate. Again, I wish to cry out, but my body fails me.

I have no one.

No one save the man I anticipate for.

I wish for his presence, and I diligently wait for it. But this time it seems to be taking so painfully long. Too long. I am falling faster now; my mind can no longer will the speed. I panic. The fear I seem to have in me is the only source of an emotion I have now.

Where are you? Why aren't you here?

I-I need you!

My calls of desperation are not heeded. I fall faster. Head first into my doom which waits below. I cannot see my savior, and all I want to do is cry. I pushed him away like I did with the others. I am the one who has failed at my own salvation. I want to cry. I deserve my fate. I want to cry. I want to cry.

But God said no.

My body falls. My soul falls. Everything is falling.

And I cannot produce the tears to mourn it all.

The ground is suddenly there now.

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Alfred suddenly jolted up, panting and wide eyed. He took a quick glance around, finding that, yes, he was still in the bar, all the other nations from before were there as well, but now a little drunker then when he had come in. He panted slightly as he glanced around frantically, trying to make sense of what had happened. His thoughts, jumbled and confused, ran rampant. The blonde looked at the empty glass that he was gripping tightly to. He released the cup and watched it roll on the table.

He brushed his hair back, having a sudden urge to take a walk. He remembered how he used to go for walks to help him clear his mind when he needed to the most. He grabbed his jacket before making a beeline for the door, paying the bill on the way out.

Once he stumbled outside, Alfred soon found out why most of the nations were still in the bar. It had begun to rain a while ago. It was heavy and slightly cold, but Alfred found that he didn't mind. He had no umbrella, nor a proper jacket—except the one tailored for his suit—and yet he walked. The rain pelted his skin in a rhythmic fashion that soothed the super power.

Each step he took scuffed into the wet ground, echoing in the empty streets. Lights glowed orange against the clouded night sky, and Alfred felt more at peace then he ever had. What he wouldn't give to feel like that for the rest of his life.

What he wouldn't give…

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Francis had a knack for discovering quarrels. He'd often be in the middle of them most of the time, sure, but he did find the occasional ones that had nothing to do with him and because of that, he felt that he needed to interfere in every fight there was. Call him a drama queen if you wish, but he often felt the urge to get involved in the affairs of war and fighting for not only his own benefit, but for others. Who wouldn't want the great nation of France getting involved in their petty squabbles?

In actuality, he often got involved to stop the constant bickering. He felt the need to unite the two, or more, people through a common interest in arguing with him instead of each other. He was doing God's match making work!

...Or at least that's what he told himself…

So when Francis spotted a hot tempered German go through the crowds, intending to leave, the Frenchmen knew he just had to get involved. With masterful hands, Francis snatched Ludwig's arm and sat the surprised nation right next to him. Francis then scooted closely towards the German, crossed his legs and rested his arm around the other's shoulders.

"Ah _Allemagne_, what is your rush? Leaving a bar so soon, you're not even half drunk. What could possibly be wrong?" Francis enjoyed the other's stunned blush, as he turned his head to face him.

"F-France! I… I was just-" Ludwig couldn't believe his luck. He cursed mentally at his stutter and tried to look the Frenchman in the face, but said face was a little too close for comfort.

"Now, now _Allemagne_, you know you can call me Francis! Stop being formal." Francis winked at the other, bidding his time by flirting as he expertly assessed the bar for anyone who seemed lonelier than usual, trying to spot who made Ludwig so angry.

There in a quiet corner of the bar, sat a mop of blonde hair with a familiar cow lick sticking up. The nation which the golden locks belonged to was currently downing what looked like his eighth pint of beer. He looked as though he hadn't had a good night's sleep in weeks, and it seemed like he had a recent event that had just gone terribly wrong, which destroyed the poor boy's ego and appearance even more.

_Bingo…_

"Or perhaps I will let you keep your formalities in exchange for telling me what happened between you and _petite Amérique_. What do you say?" Francis placed a finger on Ludwig's chin and turned his head towards him, so he could face the German. Ludwig sputtered to say the least, and jerked a few feet away from the Frenchmen, blushing like a buffoon. Francis stared at the younger nation and laughed.

Ludwig coughed into his fist before he replied, trying to hide his embarrassment. "I-I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh sure you do, Ludwig. I can see it in your eyes." Francis didn't count it as lying. He smiled and chuckled as he saw the German blush a deep red. "Now tell big brother Francis what ails you."

"I-I…" Ludwig glanced at the blue eyed Frenchmen and tried to form a coherent thought, but it was proving to be too difficult. He sighed in frustration, pinching his brow. Francis chuckled again, knowing –or at least what he thought he knew- what the problem was.

"Perhaps it is a lover's quarrel then?"

"What?" Ludwig sputtered, having a deeper blush than what he adorned before. Francis resisted the urge to squeal at the adorable look. "N-no it wasn't anything like that! W-we just had a small argument over-"

"Over how much of a prude you are, and how you have absolutely no sex life?" Francis answered honestly. Ludwig gaped at the Frenchmen before him, visibly twitching. Why was he being forced to be around these supposedly "helpful" people so often today?

"_Nein!_ He was being a little idiotic prick as usual!" Ludwig slumped against the back rest, huffing out a breath of air in an attempt to calm himself down. It obviously wasn't working. Francis gave the blue eyed German a long and serious stare before indulging further into the conversation.

"Well what did he say that made you so mad that you had to walk away?" Ludwig glanced back at him with a small flush before looking down and folding his arms. He tried to articulate not only what happened in the bar just 15 minutes ago, but what happened throughout the year.

"He says that no one really cares for him. He believes that he is all alone. I tried to tell him otherwise, but he brushed it off and told me what I feel isn't really a concern. I was so mad at him. He hides so much from everybody and refuses to show it. When I question him, he either ignores me or gets angry." Ludwig's concern for Alfred rose to new heights as he finally laid them down and organized them for somebody else.

"Hmmm, I see. Have you told him of your dislike to this?" Francis asked. Ludwig grimaced slightly.

"I-I never really did… I did punch him in the face when he told me that my concern for him wasn't actually for him at all…" He drifted off as the sentence dragged out. He took a chance and quickly glanced at the Frenchmen beside him. He was leaning on the table by his elbows, and his hands interlaced each other, hiding his mouth as he looked at the German with a surprised expression.

"Y-you punched him… in the face…" He repeated. Ludwig cringed.

"I-I got so… angry with him! He said what I felt was wrong and it was something completely different! He can't just tell me what I feel!"

"That is true, but perhaps he was right. Did you ever think about that?"

"Absolutely not! I have been concerned for him, driving me mad at some points, for nearly a year! Just because his nation and mine share a strong relationship does not mean I have concern for only his nation! I care what happens to Alfred! Not America!" Ludwig swung his hand in front of him to emphasize his agitation. Francis simply smiled.

"Ah, but you just contradicted yourself." Ludwig gave the Frenchman a puzzled look. "You see? Alfred was right. You did feel something different then what your mind told you. It was just in a completely different direction, _mon cher_." Ludwig stared at the Frenchmen for a little longer, as if trying to get at what the other was trying to tell him.

Then, like an epiphany, Ludwig suddenly understood what Francis was talking about. "N-no, it can't be…"

"Oh it is, _mon âne peu_. It has been there for such a long time, it probably would have died out, if I hadn't come in to save you." Francis picked up a glass of wine and took a sip. "_Petite Amérique_ isn't alone, but he doesn't know it. You'll have to prove it to him." Francis then gazed at something beyond the German, pointing the direction in which Ludwig needed to follow to make everything right again.

Ludwig turned around, trying to spot where Francis was trying to guide him to. Then he saw it. A mop of wheat golden hair, quickly leaving the bar. Ludwig glanced back at Francis, silently begging him to tell the other what to do. Francis cursed in French before rolling his eyes.

"What are you doing sitting here for? Go! Go after him!" The blonde began to usher the younger out of the booth and into the crowd. "Good luck, _Allemagne_!" He waved as the still shocked German found his way through the crowd.

"Dude! That seriously is the most awesome thing I've seen. Well, besides me of course!" Gilbert popped his head from under the table, Antonio following suit.

"_Sí__!_ Nice work, _mi amigo_!" Francis simply brushed his hair to the side in a swishing motion. His smile was nothing but the definition of confidence.

"But of course! I am the nation of love after all." As soon as the statement left his lips, a glass was hurdled at his head, followed by a loud yell from across the bar.

"Then you should act more like a true lover and less like a bloody pervert, ya wanker!"

* * *

><p>Well this is it folks, only one more chapter and it's done! Yay! As always thank you for the reviews, alerts, and for the faves. You guys seriously rock my socks. XD<p>

**Translations:**

_Bruder = _Brother {German}

_Nein_ = No {German}

_Allemagne =_Germany {French}

_Petite Amérique_ = Little America {French}

_Mon cher _= My dear {French}

_Mon âne peu = _My little dunce {French}

_Sí =_ Yes {Spanish}

_Mi amigo_ = My friend {Spanish}


	9. Lets Dream of the Beginning

Howdy folks! I decided as an extra special treat to release the last chapter early as a thank you for all the faves, reviews and alerts. I hope you enjoy this chapter and forgive me for the cheesiness of the ending. XD

Thank you~

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9:<strong> Let Me Dream Of the Beginning

**Summary:** There are morbid thoughts, attempt at suicide, and a hopeful outcome.

**Warning:** The usual stuff, Swearing, fluff, and suicidal thoughts

* * *

><p>As Ludwig dashed out of the bar, rain pelted his body. At the moment, however, he didn't care. He frantically glanced in either direction, finding absolutely no trace of the American he attempted to follow out.<p>

_Where could he have gone?_ The German began to mentally curse. He glanced in both directions once again, trying to figure out where Alfred could have gone to. The transit was a good place to start; he looked as if he was in a hurry. Ludwig knew Alfred couldn't have gotten too far. He quickly ran down the sidewalk, hoping to catch up towards the other blonde.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

As the rain continued to drench the young man's body, Alfred slowly made his way towards the transit station, or at least he thought he was. In all honesty, Alfred had simply started walking in a random direction, not really caring where the hell he was going.

However, after clearing his thoughts, he finally realized that he had no clue where he was. He thanked every deity that ever existed as he reached into his jacket pocket and felt the plastic casing of his cell phone. Soon after the screen loaded, Alfred tapped the display a few times and pulled up the GPS. He stuck his tongue out as he tried to remember the name of the station he and Ludwig had arrived on.

_Ludwig…_

Alfred sighed out loud as he tried to repress the recent fight from his memory. The repressing failed slightly, as his mind drew him a picture of Ludwig stomping off into the crowd of drunks. He was so mad that Alfred thought the German might punch him again. The American felt a pang in his chest as the map finally pulled up and showed him the directions to get to the station.

Alfred began his trek as the rain continued to bombard his person.

He hadn't meant to make Ludwig so angry with him; Alfred finally admitted that he needed to think before he spoke. He glanced down at the map, which was telling him to make a left at the end of the block. He was going the right way, or at least he hoped he was.

The lights of the cityscape that illuminated every inch of space suddenly got brighter. Alfred looked from his phone and saw a bridge that crossed a major highway. The lights from the traffic below were blocked out by the bridge, sending light around the structure, as if he was the one underneath, and the brightness was the sun shining down on the Earth. Alfred continued to stare at the strangely perplexing view.

It reminded him of the unlucky situations that surrounded him for the past year, perhaps even his entire life. He was always in the darkness. Always working, always being insulted, always feeling guilty, and never seeing the light of the day that seems to bring everyone around him joy. And like the bridge he stood on now, he was all alone…

All alone in the darkness.

Alfred felt something snap in him. Tears threatened to pour out and stain his cheeks. His voice, caught in his throat, prepared to bellow out in sorrow and self-pity. He shook violently as he tried to contain his misery. He always hid it from the other nations. He always made up lies to get them to stop asking, "What's wrong?" They acted like they cared but he knew deep down, no one cared. No one cared for Alfred F. Jones. Only _America_.

He was all alone in the darkness and he never had anybody there with him. A personal hell on Earth he had called it, while drowning his senses in a deep, quiet thought that few ever knew he was capable of. He leaned on the edge of the bridge, and again tried to control himself. He was failing.

He twisted his body around and clenched the railing that protected travelers from falling into the sea of traffic below. Alfred looked down at the powerful illumination that the cars produced that mimicked the sun when you step outside from the darkness. Alfred saw a few glimpses of the sun in his personal life. Rare, happy moments of memory that he would love to revisit again and again.

One in particular was more recent. He had woken up in Ludwig's hotel room, a couple of aspirin and a glass of water waiting in hand by the German nation, who had taken care of him the previous night. That made him happy. He had once thought that most nations would have left him at the bar (or that was at least what Ludwig had told him where he was that night), but Ludwig didn't leave him there, drunk, confused, and about to dive off the ledge of a building. He saved him and took care of the American. He _cared_, and Alfred hadn't realized that until now.

But Alfred knew that Ludwig didn't care anymore.

He clenched his jaw as he repressed a frustrated scream, threatening to tear out of his throat. His grip on the bridge's railing tightened. The tears that had been blinked back for so long began to fall and mix with the unsalted droplets from the sky above. No one would know that he was crying. Perhaps that was for the best.

"I-I pushed him away… just like everyone else…" He whispered to no one but himself. "God Damn It! Why am I such a fucking idiot?" His cry echoed off into the empty streets, fading into nothing, and drowning out by other background noises that where more important. He folded his arms on the railing and buried his face in the wet sleeves, not caring anymore, and sobbed.

His muffled cries didn't echo like the way they had before. Alfred stopped and glanced down at the cars with hypnotized eyes. The gaze shifted to the railing he had gripped so hard to and pondered. He had little hesitation in his movement as he balanced himself onto the railing, miraculously not slipping off. Standing tall and looking down at the massive amount of traffic, he suddenly chuckled, though it lacked a humorous tone. He thought it ironic that his dream was coming true, the only exceptions were the bright lights and Ludwig's involvement. In his dream there was simply darkness that greeted him when he opened his eyes. There was light now, and he suddenly felt a little more at peace about his inevitable fate. As for Ludwig's involvement, Alfred knew there wouldn't be one. He vaguely wondered if he was okay with that, and came to the simple conclusion of "I don't know."

Closing his eyes, he let his mind go blank. He took a step towards the light below, and let the wind rush past his face.

"ALFRED!"

A stubborn grip tightened around his wrist forcing the nation to open his eyes. He was dangling over the bridge, the traffic below continued on their way, not getting any closer. The rain continued to pour, yet this didn't stop Alfred from glancing up a moment after.

Piercing cerulean eyes stared intently at deep, blue ones.

"L-Ludwig?" Alfred wasn't concerned with his stuttering as he gazed up at the Germanic nation, trying to hoist him up. With surprising strength that Alfred had forgotten that the other possessed, Ludwig pulled the shorter over the railing. Before Alfred could even touch the ground, the other nation pulled him into a tight embrace and buried his face in the crook of the American's shoulder. Alfred continued to stare shockingly out into space as Ludwig's warm body pressed against his back.

They stayed like that for some time, not knowing how many minutes ticked by until the silence was finally broken.

"W-why?" Alfred couldn't comprehend Ludwig's valor. He was angry with him, right? "Why did you try and stop me? W-why didn't you just let me end it? …Why Didn't You Let Me Go?" The spectacled nation screeched as he gripped the other's arm that held onto his chest. His demands went unanswered, and Alfred was sure he was going to lose himself in the chaotic silence.

His anger boiled to a dangerous rate, and the American was sure he was going to explode. He shook his head, clenching his jaw. The silence of the other nation behind him was proving to be too much for Alfred to take.

"I Said… Let Me Go!" Alfred tore himself away from the German and twisted around. He stumbled backwards getting closer to the railing he had stood on earlier. Alfred closed his eyes tightly, and for once, decided to keep his eyes shut. He didn't need to look into Ludwig's eyes to know what he was thinking; he had already seen it hundreds of times before.

"No." His voice whispered, yet seemed to be clearly audible as it echoed in Alfred's head.

A pair of warm hands cupped his face, and stopped his legs dead. He opened his eyes at the sudden touch and gazed at Ludwig's surprisingly angered face inches away from his own. A fire burned with in them that Alfred had not seen before. It was not an anger he took as threatening, though.

"I will never let you go again. I will not let you fall and die!" He shouted suddenly. His face was red with embarrassment as a strong frown appeared on his face. He was never good with words of affection of any kind, but he knew that he had to at this very moment, or all could be lost. "Stop trying to hide your true feelings from everyone. You are not alone, Alfred. Can't you see that? There are people who care about you, whether you know it or not!"

"Who then? Who Cares About Me?" Warm tears spilled down his face and mixed with the cold rain drops from the sky above. He felt stupid for asking the question in the first place, but he had to know. He _had_ to know right now. Ludwig's eyes seemed to be blank, hiding his thoughts very well. Alfred felt a sudden panic slowly build within him as the pause took longer than he had expected.

Before Alfred could ponder the look any further however, Ludwig closed the gap between them. Lips met in a warm chastised kiss. Alfred's mind sputtered, and blanked out momentarily, and when it started back up again, all he could do was stare at Ludwig's face, which was a little farther now.

"I do." Alfred's body shuddered as the words continued to leave Ludwig's lips. "I love you. I love you more then you'll ever know, Alfred." Ludwig's face continued to flush furiously as he confessed his feelings. He was surprised himself that he didn't stutter. Alfred stood silently, gazing up towards the other nation's face. His eyes, as wide as they could go, still continued to pour tears out.

He abruptly grabbed Ludwig's face in his own hands and brought him down into a little deeper and longer kiss. Tilting his head, Alfred kissed the other with as much feeling as he possibly could, while Ludwig (who took a moment to compose himself from the sudden enthusiasm the American decided to show) did the same, moving his hands from the other's face, down to grip his upper arms. As they pulled apart, Ludwig tried to speak.

"We… Should… Get… Out… Of... The… Rain…" Each word rewarded by a peck to the lips from Alfred as Ludwig tried to finish his suggestion. The German, giving up after a minute, laughed. Soon Alfred finally stopped and agreed with the other that it was time to get out of the rain.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

It all started with this dream.

When I open my eyes, all I can see is an eternity of black. I can't tell what's up or down, but I do know, that for once, I am not falling. I'm a bit surprised, to say the least, but the darkness is still here. It still surrounds me.

I can't see anything and so my mind is forced to wander around, thinking dark thoughts. Is this my new punishment? Am I to sit here forever? Am I to die alone like this? Is there anyone out there? Please, I don't want to be alone!

Even though I scream and cry, I am not sure whether this punishment is good or bad.

It is far better than falling to an inevitable doom, but to stay here and rot in the darkness is too much for me to handle. I would rather fall then sit here alone in the suffocating sea of black. I wander around, trying to find the imaginative ledge that will free me of the ink like blackness that surrounds me, or at least I hope it does. I want it to go away, by any means necessary. Even if it comes to death.

It's strange.

It's so very strange to be okay with that. I wonder if anyone else is okay with that too...

I wonder if anyone _wouldn't_ be okay with that...

I still don't know. It's slowly breaking me, not knowing.

I cannot find this ledge that will help me end it all, and it is slowly cracking the pieces that are desperately trying to hold me together. I sit down and curl my arms around me, gripping my upper arms so tightly. I start to believe that if I were to let go, I would simply shatter into dust. I shake violently.

It's so cold. It's so dark. It's so lonely.

That's when I feel a presence behind me. I turn and glance towards this figure who has decided to come and visit me in my pathetic state. I don't know whether this person cares for me or not, but I cannot take this solitude any longer. I start to inadvertently pray that the individual stays with me.

The first thing I see is light.

I see the light bursting from ahead and fading into the dark that surrounds me. I then see a pair of feet, standing not four feet from me. My gaze travels further up and finally stops on a set of beautiful cerulean eyes. This man looks at me apathetically. I cannot read him at all, and it sets a feeling in the pit of my stomach that I recognize as panic. I don't like it, but it must appear sometimes to let me know that, yes, I am still alive and I can still feel emotions like a normal being.

He steps closer and kneels beside me. The light seems to move with him, almost like a symbolic dance the two preform everyday of their lives.

"Ludwig...?" I can only seem to whisper his name.

He gives me a warm smile that causes my heart to race and I wonder what this feeling is, though I know I should already know. The panic that is in the pit of my stomach crawls back soon however. I doubt his existence. I have been alone here in the darkness for so long, I must be seeing things. That he is a figment of my imagination. I lightly touch his face as if he would break into a million pieces if I wasn't delicate enough. I pray that this man before me is real.

It's funny that I do not think of myself as a religious person, and yet I don't believe I have ever prayed that much in my entire life.

His skin is soft as my fingers brush his cheek. I almost sigh in relief. He is real.

He leans into the touch, still smiling gently. His hand is on my knee, holding onto it firmly, while the other is pressed against my hand that touches his face. His eyes never leave mine, and give me that heart racing feeling all over again.

We simply lean into each other. There is nothing more but a brush of the lips. It is simple, but it speaks a thousand different words that I would love to hear him speak to me. We pull away, creating a gap between us that is shorter than the one before.

"I love you, Alfred." His voice is firm and so sure. I love it so much. I want him to whisper those words for an eternity to me. That voice is all I need to lift me up at my lowest. Even if God himself were to mock me, his words and tones are all I need to make me feel as brilliant as the sun.

I am still captivated by his piercing gaze. I lean in and touch his forehead to mine. It is so warm. I feel as though the light that follows him has enveloped around me. I have this sudden sensation that my eternity of darkness is not as eternal as I had thought it was. That my time of wandering, falling, and loneliness is ending, and a bright, warm, and loving future is here greeting me and guiding me to the right direction.

My mind wanders away for a moment, pondering over the thought that perhaps Ludwig is the light that is pulling me towards that brighter future I can see ahead. I decide at that moment that I will be _his_ bright future as well.

I give him a smile as warm and bright as the sun itself.

"I love you too."

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

As Matthew boarded the transit back to the hotel, he happened to catch a familiar mop of golden wheat hair. A soft smile appeared on his lips as he walked over to greet his brother, but he stopped his quiet voice as he got closer.

He blinked a few times as he stared at the sudden amount of nations that seem to be crowded around the transit seats, all sitting, but watching his brother, Alfred. He raised a brow as he stepped closer. He was glad for once that no one seemed to notice him, because they all seemed pretty intent at not disturbing Alfred at all, but it wasn't just Alfred, Matthew noticed. As the Canadian stood beside his brother, he noticed that Ludwig was with him.

The two were sleeping, their hands intertwined with each other's. Alfred's head leaned onto Ludwig's shoulder, while said German's was leaning onto Alfred's head. They both had a calm smile on their faces as they slept in peace. Matthew stared at the two nations before glancing back at the rest, who were busy watching them. He had no idea when his brother and Ludwig had suddenly got a little friendlier with each other, but that didn't mean that everyone needed to invade their privacy.

Matthew suddenly felt a tug on his sweatshirt, causing the quiet Canadian to jump a little. He quickly turned around and saw a familiar Northern Italian smiling up at him from his seat. Francis, Romano, Antonio, Gilbert, Kiku and Arthur were seated in the same booth, also looking at Matthew and smiling (save Romano of course, who kept mumbling under his breath). Matthew gave a questioning look at all of them, wonder what was going exactly. He opened his mouth to voice out his question, hoping for a coherent answer from at least one of them, but he was interrupted.

"Canada, right?" A normally loud voice whispered below. Matthew looked down at Feliciano, who still had a slight grip on the Canadian's hoodie. Matthew nodded, slightly surprised that he was actually noticed. Feliciano smiled warmly at the passive nation and brought his index finger up to his mouth to indicate to be quiet. He whispered again gently and winked.

"Ve~ You must be quiet. They're dreaming."

~Fin

* * *

><p>There you have it folks! I hope you liked this story and were entertained, even if it was just a little. I'd like to thank all those that have faved, reviewed, and alerted this story. I love you guys.<p>

A special thanks goes to my two betas, who spent a lot of time correcting my horrible grammar and spelling, CurlsCat and HanakoAnimeaddict, you guys rock my socks! All I can say is thanks for coming along on this ride of cheesy romance, it really means a lot to me.

Also, for once, there are no translation notes, Yay!

I guess my final words would be _(as bad as they sound)_, "Sweet Dreams!"

~munchy


End file.
